Vivre au Présent
by DeathGothika
Summary: "Quelque soit ce que le moment présent contient, acceptez-le comme si vous l'aviez choisi. – Eckhart Tolle" Un an s'est écoulé depuis qu'ils ont tous brisé leur chaînes, venez découvrir leurs nouvelles aventures... Suite de "Liberté d'Avenir" (lien dans mon profil) rating M par sécurité.
1. Petite note à lire

A LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER VOTRE LECTURE :

Bien le bonjour cher(e)s lecteur(ice)s!

Chose promise, chose due! Me voilà de retour sur le ffnet !

Avant tout, j'insiste sur le fait que "Vivre au Présent" est une SUITE ! Cela implique que vous ayez déjà lu "Liberté d'Avenir" (voir mon profil pour le lien) , sinon vous n'allez rien comprendre car c'est quand même une fiction à multiples OCs ! Et si vous lisez le prologue tout de même, (en page suivante de cette annonce) vous allez vous Spoiler le tome 1...

En bref, pour les nouveaux lecteurs, lisez Liberté d'Avenir (vous pouvez bien sûr rewiewer, ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai fini que je ne veux pas avoir vos impressions ^^ ) et ensuite venez découvrir ma nouvelle fiction!

Bonne lecture à tous et meilleurs vœux 2017 !

DeathGothika.


	2. Prologue : Que le temps passe vite

**Vivre au Présent**

 **Résumé : "** _Quelque soit ce que le moment présent contient, acceptez-le comme si vous l'aviez choisi. – Eckhart Tolle" Un an s'est écoulé depuis qu'ils ont tous brisé leur chaînes, venez découvrir leurs nouvelles aventures... Suite de "Liberté d'Avenir" (lien dans mon profil)_

 **NDLA :** Bonjour, bonsoir ! Me revoilà repartie dans le monde de la fanfiction ! Et pour commencer, je veux dédié ce prologue à TishaX Ton enthousiasme pour cette suite me donne la pêche ! J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas !

Un grand merci à Armenius, mon éternelle bêta qui a repris les rênes de la correction après plus d'un an !

Bonne le lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Prologue : Comme le temps passe vite...**

\- Tu veux vraiment y aller seul ? Demanda Lîn à Ace pour la quatrième fois.

\- Oui, c'est juste une course à faire, j'en aurai pour une heure au plus. Pas la peine de te déranger pour ça, répondit le pirate en enfilant sa chemise qu'il laissa ouverte.

Le regard dubitatif que lui lança Lîn ne le fit pas plus réagir. La dernière fois que le brun avait dit ça à la princesse, sur la dernière île où le navire des pirates du Phénix avait fait halte, Ace n'était rentré qu'au matin. Il attira rapidement Lîn à lui pour un court baiser et quitta leur cabine avec un simple signe de la main.

Voilà un an que Lîn voyageait avec les pirates du Phénix, un an qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, profitant de pouvoir décider de son avenir mais Ace avait complètement changé de comportement ces dernières semaines. Il se montrait plus distant, trouvant de nombreuses excuses pour partir faire des choses de son côté, un service à rendre, une course à faire, et souvent au début de la nuit, quand l'équipage faisait escale sur une île.

Au début, Lîn n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Ace était grand, ils passaient déjà leur temps ensemble presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il était normal pour la jeune femme que son pirate ait besoin d'air. Elle-même de temps en temps aimait bien flâner en compagnie de Mya, dernière femme présente sur le bateau, les autres infirmières ayant finalement décidé de partir.

Mais ce soir, Lîn décida de ne pas écouter Ace. Il était temps pour elle d'en savoir plus sur ce que tramait son pirate d'amant. Le temps d'enfiler sa cape et elle quittait le navire à sa suite.

Suivre Ace sans se faire repérer ne lui avait posé aucun problème. Elle n'avait rien oublié de son entraînement d'assassin, Lîn avait même développé ses capacités auprès des pirates, autant en force qu'en technique.

Les rues de la ville étaient bondées de soûlards, pirates ou civils, la jeune femme avait vite compris que cette partie de la cité portuaire était celle des plaisirs peu vertueux. Elle contourna un groupe de personnes qui pariait sur un combat entre deux types couverts de cicatrices et armés de couteaux. Elle rabaissa un peu plus son capuchon sur son visage, ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer les ennuis.

Ace, qui n'avait qu'une trentaine de mètres d'avance sur elle, s'arrêta enfin face à un établissement éclairé par des lumières rouges vives. Des femmes peu vêtues devant la porte l'invitèrent à rentrer et il ne se fit pas prier, tendant quelques berrys aux jeunes filles qui gloussèrent. Le cœur de Lîn rata un battement. Une maison de passe... Elle secoua énergiquement la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi elle pensait. Le temps qu'elle se remette, elle sentit une main attraper son poignet et on la força à se retourner.

L'ivrogne qui l'avait attrapée n'eut pas le temps de tenter autre chose qu'elle le repoussa directement dans le cercle des parieurs qui hurlèrent leur désapprobation. Le temps de cette diversion, Lîn avait parcouru la distance la séparant du bordel et avait pénétré à l'intérieur, ignorant les filles qui la jaugèrent de haut en bas.

Le hall était fermé par de légers rideaux de dentelle, de telle manière que l'on pouvait distinguer l'intérieur. Les odeurs de parfum féminin et les vapeurs d'opium la prirent à la gorge, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde en enlevant son capuchon. La mère maquerelle se glissa à ses côtés, lui demandant dans le même mouvement ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Lîn l'ignora, elle avait déjà repéré ce qu'elle cherchait et passa les tentures.

Ace était tranquillement assis, une catin rousse installée sur le siège à sa gauche, elle était affalée sur lui. Il riait pendant que la jeune femme lui racontait quelque chose aux creux de son oreille, sa main posée sur les pectoraux découverts du pirate. L'instant d'après, elle plongea sa main aux ongles vernis de rouge dans le pantalon du brun en gloussant. Celui-ci eut un sursaut mais pas à cause du geste dont il était victime, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait croisé le regard de Lîn.

L'instant d'après, celle-ci avait fait demi-tour, était sortie du bâtiment et avait disparu dans la foule.

* * *

\- Lîn ! Reviens ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

Ace courrait et slalomait entre les fêtards et les soûlards présents dans la rue en ce milieu de nuit. Il tentait de rattraper la jeune femme qui venait de le voir discuter avec une des prostitués du plus grand bordel de l'île sur laquelle le restant de l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde avait accosté. Et malheureusement pour lui, Lîn venait d'assister aux avances de la fille de joie avant qu'il ne puisse la repousser.

Lîn, quant à elle, était déjà bien loin devant. Le cœur lourd, elle n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre sa cabine et... Et après elle n'en savait rien.

La jeune femme croisa quelques regards goguenards durant sa course, les passants la cataloguant sûrement dans la catégorie des femmes bafouées. Ce qui finit par la confronter à la réalité.

Rageuse, elle essuya les larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait vu Ace entrer dans ce bordel, elle lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute... Quelle idiote naïve!

Trouvant qu'elle ne s'éloignait pas assez vite à cause de la foule, la jeune femme bifurqua dans la première ruelle à sa droite et grimpa souplement sur les toits des maisons environnantes. Quand Ace tourna à son tour dans la ruelle, il n'y avait plus personne. Sans attendre, il reprit sa route, courant plus vite encore. Si Lîn imaginait bien ce qu'il pensait, il allait passer un sacré quart d'heure, puis il réalisa que sa femme serait prête à quitter le navire sans préavis.

Le port s'ouvrit enfin devant Lîn. Elle accéléra sa marche et sauta du toit directement sur une caisse. Elle prit une nouvelle impulsion et effectua une roulade pour ne pas se blesser à son atterrissage sur le sol.

Les pirates du Phénix, qui s'occupaient du chargement du bateau, la suivirent du regard un instant. Elle sauta le long de la coque de leur navire, montant plus rapidement à bord qu'avec l'aide de la passerelle, encombrée des membres d'équipage qui montaient les marchandises, vivres et matériel achetés sur l'île. La brune croisa Marco, qui faisait l'inventaire et qui lui lança un regard surpris, elle l'ignora grandement et pénétra dans les entrailles du navire, se glissant entre les marins et leur chargement, et disparut dans l'ombre.

C'est à ce moment-là que le fils de Gol D Roger fit son apparition sur le port, complètement essoufflé. Le brun regarda autour de lui et repéra immédiatement l'entrée du bateau. Il s'élança mais fut vite arrêté par la main de Vista.

\- Ace, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda l'épée fleurie.

\- Pas le temps d'expliquer ! s'écria le pirate en repoussant l'épéiste, avant d'être arrêté cette fois-ci par Izou qui buvait une tasse de thé en surveillant l'embarquement.

\- C'est à cause de ta surprise ?

\- Elle m'a vu chez "Little Lili" !

Ace reprit sa course comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Les anciens commandants de Barbe Blanche se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de se mettre à sourire. Nul doute que quand Lîn apprendra le pourquoi du comment de la présence du "bébé commandant" dans un tel endroit, elle allait tout de suite pardonner à Ace. Mais avant ça, elle allait sûrement leur proposer du beau spectacle.

* * *

Mya se préparait tranquillement à aller au lit. Elle était en survêtement noir, ayant abandonné les tenues roses depuis qu'elle n'était plus officiellement infirmière à bord. De retour de la cuisine ou elle s'était préparé un savoureux encas, elle était prête à le déguster en lisant un bon livre.

Elle passa devant la cabine ouverte d'Ace et Lîn, s'arrêta deux pas plus loin, avant de reculer. L'infirmière leva son sandwich à sa bouche et en prit une petite bouchée en observant Lîn qui plantait rageusement son poignard de granit dans le dernier avis de recherche de son cher et tendre. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour passer ses nerfs.

\- Lîn chérie... Que fais-tu ? Ou peut-être devrais-je te demander ce qu'Ace a fait ?

\- Il est allé au bordel ! s'écria la jeune femme en plantant son arme plus fort dans le bois.

L'ex-assassin laissa sa lame là où elle était avant de se reculer et de porter ses mains à ses yeux. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas de douleur, de colère oui, mais pas de tristesse.

Mya leva les yeux au ciel, la situation ne l'étonnait pas, ça devait bien arriver à un moment où à un autre, à force de chercher des informations dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Bon, je ne devrais peut être pas te dire ça, mais Ace a une excellente raison de...

\- … de laisser une pute se dandiner contre lui avec la main dans son pantalon !

\- Oh... fut la seule réponse intelligente de la blonde qui croqua un autre morceau de son sandwich.

Cette réponse fit immédiatement réagir la plus jeune, elle planta son regard d'encre dans celui d'azur de l'infirmière qui tenta de garder un air impassible devant la brune.

\- Tu... le savais ?! comprit tout à coup l'ex-assassin.

\- J'allais te le dire, Ace a une très bonne explication et ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Pour le reste, je suis sûre à deux cents pour cent qu'il ne voulait pas fricoter ailleurs, exposa calmement Mya.

Les paroles de l'infirmière réussirent à canaliser un instant la colère de la princesse de l'île du Dragon. Mya avait l'air au courant de ce que son pirate tramait, et qui d'autre encore ? Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en réfléchissant, au moment où Ace cria son nom au loin.

Mya tourna la tête vers lui qui venait de faire irruption au bout du couloir, quand elle reporta son attention sur Lîn, celle-ci avait disparu par le hublot ouvert, n'ayant pas envie d'affronter Ace tout de suite.

\- Lîn ! s'écria le pirate en rentrant dans sa cabine, bousculant Mya qui manqua de peu de faire tomber son sandwich au sol.

L'infirmière recula de quelques pas, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai sauvé les meubles. Elle ne quittera pas le bateau, mais tu devrais vite aller la rejoindre sur le pont, expliqua Mya en se dirigeant vers ledit pont. Elle ne voulait pas rater le spectacle, qui allait être sûrement beaucoup plus divertissant que son livre.

* * *

Le château de l'île du Dragon était plongé dans l'obscurité. L'air de la nuit était doux en ce milieu d'été. De nombreuses fenêtres étaient ouvertes pour créer des courants d'air qui tentaient de rafraîchir les couloirs et les nombreux appartements du palais. La nuit était déjà bien entamée et pourtant une pièce était encore éclairée. Un bruit de respiration soutenue brisait la quiétude de la nuit, et il attira le souverain des lieux vers cette pièce d'une cinquantaine de mètres carrés aménagée en salle d'entraînement depuis quelques mois maintenant.

Le roi s'arrêta au niveau de la porte et observa silencieusement son fils effectuer des tractions rythmées à deux mains. Il était nettement impressionné par les capacités physiques d'Akio qui avait récupéré tellement vite de ses blessures. Le prince lâcha sa main droite, il resta suspendu par sa "nouvelle" main gauche un instant, hésitant à reprendre puis il décida d'essayer d'atteindre la trentaine de tractions pour ce soir.

Akio recommença son exercice mais il sut immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait pas en faire autant qu'il l'avait espéré, son bras n'ayant pas encore récupéré toute la force qu'il avait perdue durant presque un an sans entraînement ou mouvement. Sa jambe aussi le lançait de temps à autre, en fonction des exercices qu'il s'était imposé contre l'avis de Paracelse. Il utilisait donc une attelle pour la maintenir durant ses exercices et évitait ainsi de trop forcer sur ses os qui avaient été réduits en miettes. Il réalisa une quinzaine de tractions et se laissa tomber délicatement au sol. Il se tourna vers son père et lui adressa un signe de tête, non surpris par sa présence. Sa force physique s'était peut-être affaiblie, mais son instinct était toujours intact.

\- Père, vous n'êtes pas couché ? demanda le prince en se saisissant d'une serviette pour éponger son visage dégoulinant de sueur. Son t-shirt était lui aussi trempé et il l'enleva pour passer une chemise sèche.

\- Toi non plus. Paracelse t'a bien dit de ne pas trop forcer. Les attaches de ta prothèse sont encore fragiles, ta jambe aussi.

\- Je sais, mais c'est tellement... Agréable de pouvoir retrouver son autonomie, déclara Akio en boutonnant sans aide son vêtement.

Voilà maintenant quelques mois que sa jumelle lui avait envoyé cette main biomécanique. Lîn expliquait dans son courrier qu'elle l'avait trouvée au marché noir et qu'elle venait de l'île de Balgimoa, spécialisée dans les cyborgs. Elle lui avait bien expliqué que ce n'était qu'un prototype mais que peut-être Paracelse pourrait faire quelque chose pour l'améliorer.

Les prouesses qu'avait réalisées l'ancien sage, aidé de Dukes leur avait permis de rapidement greffer la main à Akio. Le jumeau de Lîn fit jouer un instant ses doigts, les refermant contre sa paume d'acier.

Akio se rappelait encore de la lettre accompagnant le cadeau de sa soeur. Ils s'écrivaient très régulièrement mais celle-là avait eu le mérite de le faire rire. Surtout la dernière ligne du courrier, écrite d'une écriture un peu brouillonne et venant d'Ace, qui lui signalait que le Prince lui devait un paquet de Berrys. Il semblerait que Lîn pouvait mener son pirate par le bout du nez pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais ce que Points Ardents ne savait pas, c'était que le prince n'avait aucune envie de payer son "cadeau".

Akio releva subitement la tête, posant sa main sur son cœur : quand on pensait aux loups… Le roi vit son sourire et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Lîn est en colère contre Ace, expliqua-t-il, avec un ton satisfait.

\- Akio... commença à le rabrouer le roi.

\- C'est sûrement en rapport avec ce qu'il nous a demandé dans son message. À mon avis, la patience de Lîn a lâché. Elle m'avait parlé dans son dernier courrier du changement d'attitude de Portgas, exposa Akio en enlevant l'attelle de sa jambe.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je m'en souviens, sourit le roi en amenant sa canne à son fils. Que lui avais-tu répondu d'ailleurs ?

\- Que si elle avait des doutes, elle devait creuser, répondit le prince avec un léger rire en saisissant le morceau de bois travaillé. Il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin, mais après ses entraînements, il appréciait cette aide.

\- Tu ne devrais pas mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Ace. Il a déjà eu du mal à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait...

\- Il n'avait qu'à pas avoir cette excellente idée avant moi. Je suis déçu, j'aurai aimé y penser le premier…

* * *

La chaleur émise par l'âtre de la cheminée commençait à baisser. C'était le moment de remettre du bois pour que la cabane ne se refroidisse pas complètement pendant la nuit. Même pendant la saison d'été, l'île de Realtha Tratonna gardait son tempérament froid la nuit, et le soleil ne permettait que de difficilement gagner quelques degrés en pleine journée.

Se levant de sa chaise sans bruit, Jake avisa le tas de bois à côté de la cheminée. Il en sélectionna un de bonne taille avant de le placer correctement dans le foyer. Il resta un moment devant les flammes, perdu dans ses tristes souvenirs des événements des derniers jours.

\- Va la voir.

Le blond se tourna vers sa compagne, interrogeant Yumiko du regard. La jeune femme fit un geste de sa main de bois vers la porte de la chambre d'Anita.

\- Tu sais comment lui parler. Elle a besoin de toi.

\- J'ai les mots, mais c'est toujours toi qu'elle écoute... Tu es mieux placée que moi pour la réconforter, répondit l'ex-assassin en se déplaçant vers elle de sa marche silencieuse.

La couverture polaire qui recouvrait les jambes de Yumiko était tombée au sol quand elle avait montré la porte. Jake la ramassa avant de la lui tendre mais elle la refusa.

\- J'ai assez chaud. J'ai plus envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

La brune attrapa ses deux béquilles accrochées dans le dos de son fauteuil roulant. Elle remercia Jake d'un baiser quand il l'aida à se mettre debout, et il ne la lâcha que quand elle fut sûre d'avoir trouvé son équilibre. Elle claudiqua quelques pas avant de tourner sa tête vers la porte de la chambre d'Anita qui venait de s'ouvrir. La brune attendit que l'adolescente sorte de son antre, celle-ci le fit d'un pas hésitant, sans oser affronter leur regard. Anita se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle renifla peu gracieusement et finit par se frotter le bout du nez avec sa manche. Elle sursauta quand Jake se mit à ses côtés, Yumiko prit place plus lentement à sa droite.

L'adolescente lâcha finalement ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Je... Je veux pas que vous partiez sans moi... sanglota la brunette.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que nous allons te laisser ? l'interrogea Jake.

\- Je vous ai entendus ce matin... Avant... Avant l'enterrement de grand-père !

Alors c'était ça, les deux adultes pensaient que c'était l'épreuve du deuil qui avait rendu la petite distante toute la journée. Mais non, c'était leur évocation de quitter cette île.

\- Tu es stupide, la réprimanda Yumiko.

Jake lui coula un regard en biais devant le manque de tact de sa compagne et Anita la fixa avec ses grands yeux bruns, surprise. Sa frange ne lui tombait plus devant son regard à présent. En un an de temps, elle les avait laissé pousser pour qu'elle puisse les mettre derrière ses oreilles, le palmier qui lui servait de coiffure avait disparu et c'était maintenant de jolies boucles bien dessinées qui lui cascadaient dans le dos.

\- Que...

\- Ce serait faire honte à grand-père si nous t'abandonnions ici. Nous voulons t'emmener avec nous, te faire découvrir le monde ! s'exclama la brune en montrant de sa béquille la fenêtre qui donnait sur le noir de la nuit.

La petite, quant à elle, jeta un regard au blond qui acquiesça de la tête avant de reprendre la suite de Yumiko qui se détournait pour retourner dans son fauteuil roulant.

\- Anita, nous aimerions trouver une île plus accueillante. Mais si tu veux que nous restions ici encore un peu...

\- Non... Je crois que c'est bon. Grand père... Il aurait pas voulu que je continue de pleurer sur sa tombe.

Jake approuva de la tête. Anita reprit :

\- Yumiko a raison... Je suis stupide.

\- Et un peu naïve, je te le dis tout le temps, renchérit la brune en tentant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Anita leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'approcha rapidement de son aînée et l'aida à placer ses jambes comme il le fallait pour que le sang circule bien. Jake activa les braises du feu avec le tisonnier, avant de s'installer de nouveau à la table. Anita, quant à elle, s'assit sur l'accoudoir de la brune, penchant la tête en arrière pour bien déployer ses cheveux dans son dos, dans une demande muette adressée à l'ex-femme assassin. Yumiko eut un petit sourire et se saisit de la brosse à cheveux qu'elle avait toujours à portée de main. Ce rituel étant assez régulier au cours de la journée.

Jake les observa attentivement durant leur petit moment à toutes les deux. Au début, quand Yumiko s'était réveillée quelques mois après son "accident", celle-ci nourrissait de profondes rancunes envers tout le monde. Ses jambes ne fonctionnaient plus comme avant, sa main coupée l'empêchait d'utiliser des béquilles. Elle repoussait tout le monde, y compris le blond, ainsi que les efforts et attentions d'Anita qui s'était mis en tête de s'occuper d'elle. La petite prenait son rôle très au sérieux, parfois à devenir trop envahissante et c'était des cris de rage qui résonnaient alors dans la cabane.

Le grand-père avait tenté de faire comprendre à sa petite fille que son entêtement n'était pas la meilleure solution. Jake, lui, culpabilisait de l'état de la femme qu'il aimait et Yumiko ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux avec son attitude. Puis, un soir, le grand père avait tapé du poing sur la table, dans le vrai sens du terme.

\- Vous êtes vraiment bêtes la jeunesse ! Il va falloir que chacun d'entre vous fasse un effort ! Jake ! Ce n'est pas en te morfondant que tu trouveras une solution pour Yumiko ! Yumiko ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois utiliser ta colère ! Tu dois l'utiliser pour te battre et pour avancer ! Et toi Anita ! Je te prierais de penser aussi à ce que veulent les autres avant de te borner à croire que tu sais ce qui est bon pour eux !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez de la souffrance ?! s'écria Yumiko. Vous n'êtes...

\- Ma femme, ma fille et mon gendre sont morts parce que j'étais trop soûl à longueur de temps pour aller pêcher ! Si j'avais été sobre, c'est moi que cette tempête aurait emmené par le fond ! Et je remercie dieu chaque jour que ma fille ait pensé à confier Anita à l'une des marchandes de poissons du village avant ce désastre !

La tirade du grand père laissa place à un silence religieux. Tous les jeunes de la pièce le fixaient alors qu'il se rasseyait en se tenant le dos et en grommelant. Et ce fut apparemment le coup de pied aux fesses dont ils avaient tous besoin pour avancer.

Yumiko se montra plus patiente à l'encontre de sa petite infirmière, la petite infirmière devint moins envahissante et la laissait tranquille quand le besoin d'être seule se faisait sentir. Jake commença à sculpter une main de bois, qui permettrait à son amour de retrouver un peu d'autonomie. Aidé du grand père, il modifia une chaise en chaise roulante et sculpta deux solides béquilles pour que Yumiko puisse se déplacer sans constamment demander de l'aide et ainsi commencer une longue rééducation. Ses jambes n'étaient pas devenues complètement insensibles et l'espoir qu'elle puisse un jour remarcher sans aide la faisait tenir.

À côté de tout ça, Anita avait voulu que Jake l'entraîne au combat. Au début le blond avait refusé, il ne voulait pas lui faire subir ce qu'eux avait vécu. Puis Yumiko l'avait frappé derrière la tête en lui disant que des cours beaucoup plus soft étaient largement suffisants.

Ce fut un soir après ces longues heures d'entraînement et après avoir pris une douche bien méritée qu'Anita demanda à Yumiko de la coiffer. Élevée par son grand-père, sans aucune référence féminine, elle avait voulu trouver en Yumiko une soeur et une amie. Grand-père n'en avait été que plus heureux de voir la paix régner de nouveau dans sa maison.

Et aujourd'hui, le grand père n'était plus là.

\- Je peux choisir la première destination ? demanda Anita en sautant de son perchoir.

Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête, puis ils le regrettèrent rapidement.

\- Je veux aller sur l'île du Dragon.

* * *

Quand Ace débarqua de nouveau sur le pont accompagné de Mya, il remarqua immédiatement que ses compagnons s'étaient installés comme pour assister à un spectacle de rue. Il grommela contre leur indiscrétion et repéra Lîn qui était à genoux sur le sol, face à Izou qui avait sorti tout son nécessaire à thé. Il en servit une tasse à Lîn qui ne bougeait pas, fixant sa tasse d'un air absent.

Apparemment elle avait retrouvé son calme, du moins en apparence. Elle sentit le regard d'Ace sur elle et se releva pour lui faire face pendant qu'il s'approchait. Elle tendit sa tasse à Izou. Son pirate s'arrêta à quelques pas, essayant d'ignorer les regards des commandants et autres membres de l'équipage du Phénix. Lîn croisa les bras, le fixant dans les yeux et il remarqua ses paupières gonflées et rougies. Il était temps de révéler sa surprise, même s'il n'en avait pas tous les éléments. Il n'aimait pas voir sa princesse triste.

\- Lîn, je vais tout t'expliquer, promis. Mais est-ce que l'on ne pourrait pas aller dans un endroit plus...

\- Nous sommes très bien ici, trancha la jeune femme. De plus, comme apparemment tout le monde est déjà au courant, ça ne devrait pas te déranger.

Ace crispa la mâchoire et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Si je suis allé là-haut, c'était pour te faire une surprise...

\- … Et ça a bien réussi... répondit la jeune femme, les yeux un peu plus brillants.

\- Je te jure qu'elle a été trop rapide pour que je puisse...

\- ... L'empêcher de mettre ses mains là où je pense ? Est-ce que Ace aux Poings Ardents s'ennuie à mes côtés pour passer tout son temps libre dans les bordels ?!

\- Quoi ?! Déjà ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! râla le jeune pirate face à l'agressivité de sa femme. Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que ma virilité a été flattée quand elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait ma belle gueule ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle rapidité de mouvement!

La jeune femme desserra ses bras croisés et Ace comprit qu'il allait avoir droit à de sacrées représailles. Les autres pirates et Mya secouèrent la tête en réponse à la tirade du fils du roi des pirates. Il était juste en train de s'enfoncer. Ace allait rajouter quelque chose pour rattraper la véritable connerie qu'il venait de sortir, quand le cri familier d'un Martin Facteur les avertit de la venue d'un courrier imminent.

Le volatile relâcha son chargement directement sur Ace qui attrapa de justesse le tube de transport. Son regard s'illumina, pile à temps.

Lîn le regarda faire en train de sortir un rouleau de parchemin de sa boîte. Il lui tendit pour qu'elle puisse le dérouler elle-même.

\- C'est pour ça que je faisais des recherches. Les catins sont les meilleures informatrices qui soient. Leurs clients passent leur temps à se vanter de leurs excursions, expliqua-t-il en secouant le rouleau. Lîn s'en saisit enfin d'un geste brusque, ignorant son sourire.

La jeune femme déroula le rouleau de papier. Elle repéra directement en bas à droite le symbole de la guilde, le dragon à la dague. Son regard parcourut ce qui s'avérait finalement être une carte. Le nom d'une île et les indications pour s'y rendre étaient tout à fait précis. Mais malgré tout ça la princesse ne comprenait pas.

\- Ace, je crois que ma patience s'épuise... gronda la princesse, avant d'être coupée par son pirate qui lui fit l'un de ses grands sourires dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on navigue ensemble, je me suis dit que pour l'occasion nous pourrions aller visiter cette île. C'est celle de Lorkarn.

La respiration de Lîn se coupa en entendant l'explication du brun et le nom de son ancien protecteur et elle n'osa plus faire un geste de peur d'abîmer la carte.

\- J'ai demandé à ton père s'il pouvait me trouver cette carte dans les archives de la guilde. Les infos que je demandais partout, c'était pour éviter que l'on se retrouve à faire une excursion du même type de Vacio, expliqua le brun pendant que Marco, curieux, s'approchait pour prendre la carte des mains de Lîn qui tremblaient légèrement.

L'instant d'après, elle se jeta au cou du brun, le serrant fort contre elle pendant qu'il riait. L'ensemble de l'équipage lança un "hourra" sonore, même s'ils étaient un peu déçus. Lîn les avait habitués à plus de représailles quand Ace faisait des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas.

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable... Il me reste tout de même un truc à régler... murmura Lîn. Puis elle le relâcha pour aller chercher son thé qui attendait sagement dans les mains d'Izou.

Ace la regarda faire en poussant un très discret soupir de soulagement, cette fois-ci il n'allait pas avoir droit aux vengeances dont sa princesse avait le secret. Puis il vit autour de la tasse que Lîn venait de prendre en main les flammes noires et violettes caractéristiques du feu glacial. Son thé était trop chaud ? C'est ça qu'elle voulait régler ?

L'instant d'après, Lîn était près de lui, avait tiré l'avant du bermuda du pirate et avait versé le liquide glacé à l'intérieur. Le silence se fit sur le pont pendant que le brun avait un sourire crispé, et que tout son corps tremblant tentait de résister aux stimuli qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Ahhh ! Lîn ! C'est glacé !

\- Dis-moi Ace, demanda Lîn d'une voix mielleuse, la tasse de thé couverte de givre encore à la main. Est-ce que ta "virilité" est toujours aussi flattée d'attirer les femmes ?

Mya prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich en regardant le brun se rouler au sol en s'attrapant l'entre-jambe sous les moqueries de ses frères.

Oh oui, Lîn et Ace en train de se disputer en utilisant des coups-bas, c'était vraiment un meilleur spectacle que son livre.

* * *

Le spectacle de désolation du petit village ravissait les pirates qui venaient de le saccager. Les pillards exécutaient les habitants blessés qu'ils jugeaient inutiles, finissaient de s'occuper des femmes qu'ils avaient trouvées sur leur chemin. D'autres regroupaient les survivants sans délicatesse, les hommes les plus forts d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre, sans parler des enfants qui étaient déjà entassés dans une cage. Des cris de désespoirs et de douleur résonnaient en tous sens, les mères appelant leurs enfants, ou tentant de les rassurer dans la cacophonie ambiante et dans la lueur des flammes qui brûlaient les maisons.

Deux pirates coiffés de tricornes sortirent de l'une des habitations encore épargnée par les flammes. L'un d'eux tirait une jeune fille, dont les vêtements étaient déchirés, par la main. Il la jeta vers l'amas de femmes qui la réceptionnèrent, cachant le corps à demi dénudé.

\- Eh eh mon frère, tu sens cette odeur de pognon... On va faire une belle vente avec tout ça ! se félicita le pirate au tricorne orné d'oreilles de rat.

\- Pour sûr frangin ! Et en plus on va en profiter un max le temps de la traversée ! lui répondit l'autre homme au tricorne d'oreilles de chat en lorgnant sur le groupe de femmes.

\- Capitaine It ! Capitaine Scrat ! Nous avons enfin l'info qui nous manquait ! hurla l'un des hommes. Les agents l'ont trouvée !

Les deux compères se tournèrent vers le second de leur équipage, un homme de petite taille, bedonnant, aux cheveux hirsutes et au teint jaunâtre, le foie usé par les quantités d'alcool qu'il buvait à longueur de temps. Il arriva devant ses deux capitaines, essoufflé, sortit une fiole en argent de son gilet ouvert et but une longue rasade de rhum.

\- Eh bien parle Bart ! s'impatienta l'homme aux oreilles de souris avant que ta boisson te fasse éclater la barrique qui te sert de ventre !

\- Oui, capitaine Scrat ! On a le plan ! On sait où trouver l'île du monstre qu'a sauvé le gamin de Roger à Marinford !

\- Ha ha ha ! se mit à rire de contentement Scrat. C'est le moment pour les frères Chy de se remettre en chasse ! Le temps de débarquer la nouvelle marchandise et nous allons pouvoir offrir son plus beau cadeau au Joker ! Ah ah ah !

"Il n'y a pas de liberté sans risque, sans ignorance, sans aventure."

Jacques Attali

À suivre...


	3. Chapitre 1: Un retour en douceur… ou pas

**Vivre au Présent**

 **Résumé :** **"** _Quel que soit ce que le moment présent contient, acceptez-le comme si vous l'aviez choisi. – Eckhart Tolle" Un an s'est écoulé depuis qu'ils ont tous brisé leur chaînes, venez découvrir leurs nouvelles aventures... Suite de "Liberté d'Avenir" (lien dans mon profil)_

 **NDLA :** Bien le bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voilà la suite tant attendue (j'espère… ^^) Comme je le précise dans ma réponse ci-dessous, je n'ai pas de rythme de publication et je ne veux pas me stresser (ainsi que ma beta) avec des délais. Et puis comme ça vous aurez la surprise de voir la publication dans vos alertes ! ^^

 _Merci à beta Armenius, pour tout le temps qu'elle m'accorde et pour la découverte des nombreuses fonctionnalités qu'offre Word ! Sans elle, vous n'auriez pas ces chapitres de qualité !_

Bonne lecture à tous !

DeathGothika

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 _Bambou :_ Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra aussi bien ! Et pour répondre à ta question… et bien, je n'ai pas de rythme de publication. Je sais ça ne t'avance pas trop, sache juste que mon temps libre ne va plus exclusivement à l'écriture, mais j'ai quand même quelques chapitre d'avance que j'aimerais publier tous les deux mois au maximum ! En espérant que ça ne te refroidisse pas trop ! à bientôt ! DG

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un retour en douceur… ou pas !**

Une profonde joie et une réelle satisfaction envahissaient le cœur du prince, Lîn était heureuse. Quand elle avait quitté leur île, le lien qui l'unissait à Akio était faible, voir inexistant. Puis le temps avait passé et maintenant il retrouvait les sentiments de sa sœur plus souvent et avec plaisir et tristesse. Il en avait émis une théorie, leur relation était devenue mauvaise à cause de ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Lîn avait peut-être réussi à se protéger en inhibant inconsciemment le lien. Puis le temps et un peu d'aide morale et chimique avaient aidé le prince à contrôler ses pulsions, lui permettant de retrouver la proximité qu'il possédait avec sa jumelle.

Akio s'installa à son secrétaire dans le bureau de son appartement – appartement qu'il avait complètement investi quelques mois après le départ de sa jumelle. Son cabinet de travail était encombré par de nombreux papiers qui concernaient l'administration de l'île. Il attrapa la clé qu'il portait autour du cou pour ouvrir un tiroir. Sa main d'acier commença à trembler, faisant cliqueter le métal de sa prothèse avec celui de la clé et il eut du mal à la tourner. Dans le tiroir se trouvaient les nombreuses correspondances qu'il avait eues avec Lîn. Ces échanges n'auraient jamais eu lieu si son père n'avait pas décidé de pousser son fils à écrire.

 _Lîn était partie. Akio, assis dans un fauteuil, était encore enfermé dans sa chambre, la chaîne de granit marin avait été remplacée par un bracelet cadenassé afin qu'il ne puisse pas l'enlever. Le prince fixait l'océan, ou plutôt le navire où se trouvait sa moitié et qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, devenant un point à l'horizon. Quelques instants après, il avait disparu et Akio s'était sentit vidé de tout sentiment._

 _L'attelle qui enserrait la jambe du prince le gênait, accentuant par sa pression la douleur qui irradiait dans son membre brisé. Sans parler des douleurs fantômes de sa main tranchée, comme si celle-ci était toujours bien accrochée à son bras. Seule sa cage thoracique semblait vouloir lui laisser un peu de répit, du moins tant qu'il mesurait sa respiration._

 _Un léger coup à sa porte le sortit de sa léthargie et il tourna son regard vers l'entrée de sa chambre quand son père fit son apparition après avoir ouvert délicatement le battant. Le monarque referma tout aussi silencieusement la porte derrière lui et Akio remarqua qu'il portait une lettre à la main. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de son fils, claudiquant avec l'aide d'une béquille pour venir le rejoindre, sa jambe elle aussi cassée à cause du prince lui permettait beaucoup plus de mouvements que celle broyée de son fils._

 _\- Tiens Akio, c'est de la part de Lîn, lui expliqua le roi en faisant glisser le courrier sur la petite table à côté du prince._

 _Akio regarda l'enveloppe un instant mais ne fit pas mine de vouloir la prendre. Son père lâcha un soupir._

 _\- "Les mots soignent les maux", récita-t-il d'une manière un peu trop solennelle._

 _\- Qui est l'idiot qui a dit ça ? ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le prince, sa voix remplie d'amertume, accablé par sa situation._

 _\- L'idiote, tu veux dire... C'était ta mère qui disait souvent ça. Quand quelque chose la contrariait, et c'était souvent la guilde, elle pouvait passer des heures à son cabinet à écrire des lettres qu'elle finissait par brûler._

 _\- Pourquoi continuez-vous de venir me voir ? J'ai tué votre femme, essayé de vous assassiner et fait endurer des choses horribles à Lîn, alors pourquoi ? questionna Akio avec énervement, l'attitude de son père lui semblant stupide._

 _\- Parce que tu es mon fils et que mon devoir de père est de t'aider, même après tout ce que tu as fait. Je ne peux pas changer le passé mais je peux t'offrir un avenir. Akio... S'il te plait, n'hésite pas à répondre à ta soeur, Lîn en a besoin autant que toi, mais surtout fais le point avec toi-même. Je ne sais pas si ta mère avait la bonne technique, mais si une plume et du papier peuvent t'aider, alors écris. Allez, il est temps pour toi de te reposer, déclara le roi en lui tendant la main pour aider Akio à se relever pour le mener vers son lit._

 _Il aida son fils à s'installer et quitta la pièce avec un simple « bonne nuit »._

 _Le vieil adage disant que "la nuit porte conseil" alla à la perfection au prince cette nuit-là, et au petit matin il mit toutes ses dernières forces pour rejoindre son secrétaire, la lettre de Lîn à la main._

Depuis, les courriers s'étaient accumulés. Les premiers qu'Akio avait écrits à sa soeur étaient distants et très courts, pourtant Lîn lui renvoyait des lettres avec plusieurs feuillets, racontant sa nouvelle vie à bord du navire pirate, avec Ace. Akio avait chiffonné les premiers échanges, le bonheur de sa sœur avec ce pirate l'emplissait de jalousie. Alors il s'était mis à écrire à lui-même, comme son père lui avait conseillé et le lien l'unissant à sa sœur avait repris, lentement, de la force, lui permettant de ressentir le bonheur de sa jumelle. Bonheur dont il ne faisait pas partie...

Las, le prince sortit une petite pochette de son tiroir. Il l'ouvrit et en laissa tomber un comprimé blanchâtre sur le bois de son bureau. Il finit par le récupérer, la main tremblante et le porta à sa bouche. Sa langue joua un instant avec le comprimé, le faisant rouler contre son palais. Il le croqua et le goût âcre du remède envahit sa bouche mais ne lui arracha pas une grimace, il s'y était habitué. Les tremblements de ses mains s'estompèrent au bout de quelques minutes ainsi que la sensation de froid et de manque qui commençait à l'envahir.

Akio se laissa aller contre sa chaise de bureau et fixa le plafond d'un regard vide. Perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut les premières lueurs de l'aube filtrant à travers ses rideaux qui lui rappelèrent qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se reposer.

* * *

Le premier boulet de canon heurta la coque du navire de plein fouet. D'autres suivirent, mais mal ajustés, ils tombèrent devant le bateau de l'équipage du Phénix, éclaboussant de gerbes d'eaux les pirates qui s'affairaient à préparer la réplique.

Marco n'avait pas prévu d'affronter la Marine sur cette partie du Nouveau Monde, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça. Il n'y avait que deux bateaux ennemis face à eux. Ils auraient tôt fait de les envoyer par le fond et pourraient ensuite continuer leur route vers l'île de DarkFog (1) du moins si aucun autre boulet ne venait abîmer son précieux bateau.

Après la destruction du MobyDick, il avait fallu acquérir une nouvelle embarcation capable d'accueillir le restant de l'équipage d'Edward Newgate, bien que fortement diminué après la guerre de Marineford. Outre les nombreux morts, une bonne partie des équipages alliés de Barbe Blanche avait rompu leur alliance avec eux pour naviguer de leur côté ou pour rejoindre l'un des trois derniers Empereurs restants.

C'est donc avec un nombre de camarades clairement inférieur que Marco avait guidé le restant de ses hommes à WaterSeven. Lîn avait adoré cette île et malgré leur obligation de rester discrets, elle l'avait explorée en long, en large et en travers, accompagnée à tout instant par le fils de Gol D Roger. Puis le navire fut terminé et il ne manqua alors qu'un détail qu'Iceburg, dirigeant de Galley-la-Compagny leur avait fait remarquer.

 _\- Quel est son nom ?_

 _\- Son nom ? avait répété Marco, ne comprenant pas immédiatement le sens de la question du Charpentier._

 _\- Le nom du bateau, il va falloir en trouver un si vous voulez prendre la mer avec. Et je ne pense pas que "Mobydick second" soit envisageable..._

 _S'en était suivi une longue journée de réflexion, Marco ayant invité ses hommes à donner leur avis. Mais rien de ce qu'il avait pu entendre ne l'avait charmé. Jusqu'à ce que Lîn décide de donner son idée lors d'un repas peu animé, les hommes encore écrasés par le deuil._

 _\- Chimère... avait soufflé la jeune femme avant de porter son verre à sa bouche pour en boire une gorgée._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Ace en croquant dans un bon morceau de viande et en vidant sa chope de bière d'un trait._

 _La jeune femme avait alors fixé Marco du regard un instant, hésitant car incertaine de l'idée._

 _-"La Chimère"... Pour le nom du nouveau bateau._

 _Marco avait alors posé son propre verre et porté sa main à son visage, se caressant le menton distraitement pendant qu'il réfléchissait à cette idée. Lîn détourna le regard vers Ace quand celui-ci posa une main sur sa cuisse en souriant de toutes ses dents, la bouche pleine de nourriture... Pour ensuite s'écrouler l'instant d'après sur la table, la jeune femme ayant eu le réflexe de tirer son assiette._

 _\- Moi ça me plaît beaucoup ! Alors capitaine ? demanda Mya en levant son verre d'eau._

 _Le silence se fit à la table des anciens commandants de Barbe Blanche, le calme ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne donnent tous leur avis._

 _\- Moi aussi je trouve ça cool ! approuva Curiel de son ton enjoué._

 _\- De même ! continua Haruta en levant lui aussi son verre._

 _\- Alors capitaine ? demanda Fossa. Adjugé ?_

 _Devant le regard que leur lança Marco, Lîn et les commandants retinrent leur souffle. Puis le sourire de Marco les éclaira sur la réponse du capitaine, leur permettant de respirer de nouveau._

 _\- C'est parfait, Lîn. Tiens. Tu le baptiseras toi-même. Ordre du capitaine, termina Marco avec un clin d'œil et en lui tendant la bouteille de rhum sur la table._

 _La princesse répondit avec un grand sourire avant de se lever prestement en réveillant Ace, râlant qu'il n'avait pas fini son repas quand elle le tira derrière elle, vite suivie du restant de l'équipage._

La "Chimère" avait donc pris la route dès le surlendemain, Marco ayant demandé à Iceburg de modifier la proue, pour qu'elle corresponde mieux à son nouveau patronyme.

Alors après tous ces efforts, il n'était pas question qu'un groupe de Marines n'abîme leur nouveau chez eux.

* * *

L'endroit avait changé depuis qu'il était parti une nuit après avoir laissé le prince Akio presque mort. La grande barrière de l'île du Dragon était ouverte mais pas complètement, de telle manière à pouvoir vite la refermer si quelqu'un de non amical tentait de passer la muraille. Un petit poste flottant avait été monté devant et quelques bateaux stationnaient en attendant l'autorisation d'entrée. Deux sous-marins de surveillance encadraient la plateforme et Jake devina que d'autres devaient patrouiller le long de la barrière de protection de l'île. Anita pouvait tenter d'entrer par la grande porte, par contre lui... Il eut une pensée pour Yumiko restée sur l'île de Voodou en compagnie de la guérisseuse farfelue de l'île.

\- Et si Mama Odie arrive à la soigner ? Ce que nous faisons est inutile.

\- Jake... Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu as la trouille...

Le blond répondit d'une pichenette derrière la tête de l'adolescente et celle-ci répliqua par un coup bien placé dans les côtes de son aîné, le faisant tomber à l'eau. Anita paniqua instantanément et se pencha à tel point sur le bord de l'embarcation que son nez touchait presque la surface de l'eau. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'hurler le prénom de Jake que celui-ci remonta pour l'éclabousser. La jeune fille râla pour la forme, comprenant que ce n'était pas son simple coup qui aurait pu faire tomber l'ex-assassin.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui panique le plus ici, se moqua Jake avec un sourire.

\- Ha ha... Très drôle... Alors c'est quoi le plan déjà ?

\- Je vais vérifier le souterrain donnant sur l'océan. S'il a été condamné, je trouverai un autre moyen de pénétrer sur l'île. Pendant que toi tu passes par la grande porte pour proposer ta marchandise à vendre.

\- Et si on ne me laisse pas entrer ?

\- Tu attends au large que je revienne.

\- Et si tu ne reviens pas ? Je commence réellement à me dire que je n'ai pas eu une bonne idée...

\- Anita, cesse d'envisager le pire. Tu te rappelles du plan ?

\- Tu vérifies s'il y a du sang de Dragon dans le laboratoire pendant que j'occuperai Para-machin avec mes herbes médicinales à vendre. Et on repart tranquille sans bobo !

\- C'est l'idée ! Allez, c'est parti. À tout à l'heure.

Le blond sortit son poing hors de l'eau et l'adolescente le frappa de son propre poing fermé avec une boule au ventre. L'instant d'après, Jake avait plongé et disparu de la surface de l'eau. La jeune fille décida de ne plus y penser pour le moment et s'attela à manœuvrer sa voile pour pouvoir se diriger vers l'île du Dragon.

\- Espérons y trouver ce que nous cherchons... marmonna l'adolescente.

* * *

L'heure du thé était passée bien vite, trop au goût du roi qui devait déjà reprendre son activité de souverain légitime de l'île. Mais même si cette tâche semblait lourde à porter, il n'en était que plus heureux. De plus, il pouvait ainsi enseigner à Akio la gestion d'un royaume, bien plus important maintenant que l'entraînement d'assassin qui avait marqué ses deux enfants. Akio le suivait sans mot dire, plongé dans la feuille qu'il avait à la main, récapitulant ce qu'il allait entendre pour la prochaine audience : une ferme qui avait brûlé en grande partie dans le nord de l'île et qui demandait de l'aide pour sa reconstruction, des marchands qui voulaient commercer avec eux, ou bien encore l'orphelinat du village qui aimerait que sa toiture soit réparée et qui ne pouvait payer le charpentier qui s'en chargerait. Finalement, le monde était histoire d'argent dans tous les domaines.

Tellement absorbé, il ne vit pas son père s'arrêter au détour d'un couloir et il faillit lui rentrer dedans.

\- Tu es perdu ? demanda le roi à la personne encore invisible au prince. Celui-ci se décala pour pouvoir apercevoir leur visiteur.

Une jeune fille aux beaux cheveux bruns bouclés plongea le nez dans le feuillet bleu, la couleur qui caractérisait les laisser-passer, qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Euh... Je cherche Paracelse... Je vends des herbes médicinales qui viennent de mon île et d'après les hommes de l'entrée, ça pourrait l'intéresser, précisa l'adolescente en montrant la poterie de forme allongée qu'elle tenait de son autre main.

\- Oh, je vois.

Anita releva le nez de sa feuille pour observer la personne qui s'intéressait à elle. La première depuis qu'elle avait pénétré ce château qu'elle qualifiait de palais de conte de fée avec ses jolies toitures de couleur. Même si elle se sentait observée, personne n'avait daigné lui proposer de l'aide, alors qu'elle était sûre d'être déjà passée au moins trois fois dans ce couloir.

En détaillant son interlocuteur, un homme au regard doux, une couronne posée sur ses cheveux noirs avec les tempes poivre et sel, elle comprit enfin à qui elle avait à faire.

\- Vous êtes le roi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Très observatrice, répondit celui-ci en riant. Les quartiers de Paracelse sont dans les sous-sols. Tu ne risquais pas de trouver sans passer par l'escalier derrière nous.

C'est en cherchant l'escalier en question qu'Anita croisa le regard d'Akio. Celui-ci ne réagit pas laissant la petite baisser le regard, face à son air froid et intimidant.

\- Akio va t'y emmener. Je dois y aller : du travail m'attend. Bienvenue sur l'île du Dragon... salua le roi en tendant sa main, attendant que la jeune fille réagisse et se présente.

\- Anita ! répondit-elle un peu brusquement en tendant la main pour serrer celle du roi.

\- Et bien Anita, bonne journée. Akio, rejoins-moi dès que possible.

\- Très bien père.

Akio tendit la feuille des audiences au roi qui la récupéra et partit avec un dernier au revoir de la main à la petite.

\- Père... réalisa soudainement Anita. Alors vous êtes un prince ?!

\- Pourquoi ? Cela t'étonne ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Akio avec un micro sourire, amusé de la réaction d'Anita.

\- Euh… Vous ne vous vexerez pas si je réponds « pas la tête de l'emploi » ?

Le prince se contenta d'hausser les épaules et se décala pour la laisser passer, lui indiquant le chemin de sa main métallique. Anita poussa un discret soupir et hésita un instant pour finir par prendre les devants. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient déjà dans les sous-sols, peu éclairés et un peu plus glauques. Du moins c'est ce que réalisera plus tard Anita en repensant à sa rencontre avec le prince. Pour le moment, elle mourait d'envie de poser la question qui la taraudait depuis qu'elle avait vu la prothèse d'Akio. Ses pensées dérivèrent d'elles-mêmes vers Jake et Yumiko.

La confiance qu'Anita leur portait était totale, même si les deux adultes avaient gardé une grande partie de leur passé secrète, hormis le fait qu'ils étaient originaires ce cette île où existait le précieux remède qui avait soigné Jake de sa blessure quand elle l'avait rencontré, et qu'ils avaient dû s'enfuir. Elle ignorait donc pourquoi le blond était si doué au combat, du moins de ce qu'elle avait pu observer de Jake quand il s'entraînait seul dans la forêt, et d'où pouvaient venir les innombrables cicatrices qu'elle avait vues sur le corps de Yumiko en l'aidant à prendre un bain. Ou encore ce que symbolisait le dragon tatoué sur leur corps et qu'elle avait pris au début comme la lubie de deux amoureux. Elle avait bien posé quelques questions mais les deux amants avaient toujours été évasifs, sauf un jour où Jake lui avait dit avoir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à la personne qui avait tranchée la main de Yumiko. Les mots sortirent avant que l'adolescente n'ait pu les empêcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre main ?

Akio stoppa dans le couloir quand Anita se tourna vers lui. Il répondit de but en blanc, ayant envie de taquiner cette adolescente curieuse.

\- On me l'a coupée car j'ai fait une bêtise.

Satisfait de sa répartie en voyant Anita écarquiller grand les yeux, il reprit sa marche en passant devant elle qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il s'arrêta en l'entendant enfin se reprendre :

\- J'y ai presque cru... Avec votre air sérieux, vous devez berner pas mal de personnes, ajouta Anita qui hésita à chercher plus loin pour ne pas vexer la tête couronnée.

\- Hmmm... Allez viens, le labo est ici, conclut le prince en désignant la porte d'un signe de menton.

Anita courut la petite distance qui le séparait du prince. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand sa main resta en suspend au-dessus de la poignée, arrêtée par la présence qu'il venait de reconnaître et qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

* * *

Pénétrer l'île du Dragon avait finalement été beaucoup plus simple que ne l'avait pensé Jake. La vigilance des gardes de l'île, que ce soit des assassins ou des membres de l'armée, n'était vraiment plus aussi haute qu'avant. Le blond avait retrouvé sans problème l'entrée secrète sous l'océan et avait remonté les longs boyaux des couloirs secrets que Yumiko lui avait parfaitement redessinés de mémoire quand elle avait étudié les plans de Rika, après l'avoir tuée. Jake avait alors constaté l'absence de remords de la brune. Quand il le lui avait fait remarquer, elle avait simplement répondu qu'il ne devait pas oublier qu'ils avaient été entraînés ainsi. Aucune pitié, aucun remords.

Et maintenant il était dans les sous-sols du palais, se glissant d'ombre en ombre, se cachant derrière les rideaux quand un garde ou un serviteur passait devant lui. Il se demandait alors à chacun de ses moments de partie de cache-cache, si Anita était parvenue jusqu'ici sans encombre.

La porte d'entrée du laboratoire de Paracelse apparut enfin dans son champ de vision, il pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur. L'odeur familière de l'endroit lui arracha un pincement au cœur. Si la guilde et ses règles ne lui manquaient pas, il n'en allait pas de même pour Paracesle. Le sage avait été vraiment comme un père pour chacun des assassins de l'île.

Le blond chassa son malaise d'un battement de paupières, il était ici pour trouver du sang de dragon. Il espérait juste que l'année écoulée avait suffi à l'arbre centenaire pour fournir de nouveau l'incroyable remède. Et il allait rapidement en avoir le cœur net.

Délaissant les nombreux flacons qui se trouvaient dans les rayons des imposants meubles de la pièce, l'ex-assassin se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque qui rassemblait de nombreux ouvrages, autant de protocoles de confection de poisons ou de remèdes, mais surtout le "cahier de laboratoire" du maître des poisons. Le blond tira le livret de l'étagère et commença une lecture rapide.

Un tableau bien organisé et dessiné sur chaque page permettait de connaître le type de remède fabriqué, le nombre d'ingrédients nécessaires et pour qui il était destiné. Des noms qui ne disaient rien à Jake, sûrement pour les habitants de l'île ou pour le commerce qu'avait ouvert le roi. Il remonta alors les pages. De temps en temps apparaissait une ligne réservée au sang de dragon, avec toujours la même annotation : échec.

Un bruit derrière la porte du laboratoire attira son attention et il reposa rapidement l'ouvrage. En quelques pas silencieux, il rejoignit les lourdes tentures noires et se cacha entre elles.

Paracelse passa à moins d'un mètre de lui. Le vieux sage s'avança dans la pièce et il remarqua immédiatement que son livre avait bougé. Jake, qui ignorait que l'ancien sage avait déjà détecté sa présence, le détailla rapidement du regard.

Son ancien mentor ne portait plus sa tunique symbole de la Guilde, juste des vêtements confortables, un pantalon de toile et une chemise et par-dessus une simple blouse blanche.

Sans prévenir, Paracelse fit volte-face vers Jake en croisant les bras.

\- Allons mon garçon, c'est comme cela que l'on salue son vieux maître ? lui demanda l'ancien sage avec un sourire en coin.

Ce fut le signal pour que Jake sorte de sa cachette, sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. En quelques pas, Paracelse fut devant lui et l'enserrait dans une forte étreinte amicale.

\- Jake, mon garçon quel plaisir de te voir ! s'exclama le vieil homme.

\- Paracelse... salua le blond quand son aîné l'eut relâché. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, mais toi ? Un an est passé et j'ai l'impression d'avoir appris ta disparition du palais hier... Disparition précédée d'un acte bien théâtral ! Si le prince te trouve ici, tu es un homme mort.

\- Paracelse j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je veux du sang de dragon, annonça Jake en ignorant la mise en garde de son ancien mentor. Que pouvait bien lui faire un manchot à la jambe broyée ?

\- Malheureusement la situation n'a pas changé de ce côté-là, mais tu as dû déjà le lire, répondit l'ancien sage en désignant son livre posé sur l'étagère.

\- C'est pour Yumiko, l'informa Jake.

Paracelse pourrait devenir plus complaisant en sachant cette information. Et il fournirait peut-être quelques gouttes du précieux antidote s'il se trouvait qu'il y en avait de caché dans le laboratoire. Mais malgré toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour le vieil homme, Jake se devait de rester tout de même méfiant, il devait neutraliser en douceur l'ancien sage.

Ce fut une réelle surprise d'apprendre cela pour Paracelse, la jeune femme était donc vivante. Jake en profita pour faire un rapide geste et un dard paralysant se ficha dans le pectoral du maître des poisons. L'instant d'après, les jambes de Paracelse lâchèrent et le blond le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Jake l'installa contre le pied d'une des tables, veillant à ce qu'il reste bien assis.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, souffla le vieillard encore maître de sa parole et ignorant sciemment l'acte de son ancien protégé. Mais j'imagine qu'elle n'est pas si bien portante... Coma ?

\- Elle ne peut pas marcher sans aide et sans douleur, répondit par mécanisme le blond en reprenant le livre pour continuer sa lecture.

\- Tu ne trouveras rien là-dedans. Le sang de dragon n'existe plus...

\- Détrompez-vous... murmura Jake, le sourire aux lèvres, il en existe encore quelque part. Je vais devoir y aller. Le paralysant ne devrait pas être actif trop longtemps, peut être une demi-heure.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'iras nulle part ! hurla une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Un sifflement parvint aux oreilles de Jake qui s'écarta juste à temps de la trajectoire de l'étoile de jet qui effleura sa joue, laissant une ligne sanglante. Il dégaina son poignard de granit prêt à en découdre avec Akio. Le prince avait dû repérer son aura proche et avait camouflé la sienne pour que le blond ne puisse pas la détecter. Un craquement sonore l'arrêta net, tandis que le prince tombait au sol, attrapant l'arrière de sa tête par réflexe, alors qu'Anita relâcha le restant de l'amphore qu'elle tenait à la main. Finalement, ils furent deux à être surpris par cette rencontre...

Légèrement choqué pas ce qu'elle venait de faire, Jake ne laissa pas à sa protégée le temps de se remettre, il passa à côté du prince qui grognait de douleur et tenta de saisir son pied et le blond repéra la prothèse métallique. Jake l'évita aisément et attrapa le bras d'Anita qui se laissa tirer au dehors de la pièce.

Un instant plus tard, ils disparurent dans les couloirs des sous-sols.

* * *

Le Striker fendait les flots en direction du dernier navire de la Marine qui ne sombrait pas encore. Le premier n'avait pas eu le temps d'aborder La Chimère, car détruit par des boulets explosifs bien placés.

Ace avait créé son mini soleil au-dessus du bateau ennemi et en son centre grossissait un autre soleil, mais formé de flammes sombres et d'un énorme bloc de glace.

Celui-ci tomba brusquement sur le bâtiment en dessous de lui, l'éventrant sur son côté gauche et permettant à Ace d'y engouffrer ses flammes directement à l'intérieur pour détruire tout sur son passage. Une brusque explosion envoya des débris autour de son embarcation et un dôme de flammes noires recouvrit le Striker en même temps que les flammes du brun, créant une barrière de glace qui le protégea des projectiles trop dangereux.

Le brun arrêta son embarcation et le dôme de glace fondit instantanément. Il se retourna vers Lîn qui était accrochée d'une main au mât et la tira vers lui pour un baiser passionné, enivré par l'adrénaline du combat. Et tout cela avec, pour fond de scène de guerre, le bâtiment Marine enflammé qu'ils avaient détruit à eux deux.

L'année écoulée leur avait permis de peaufiner leurs attaques respectives et surtout ils avaient découvert qu'avec les flammes d'Ace, celles de Lîn n'en étaient que plus puissantes. Les flammes glacées étaient plus attirées par la chaleur du feu que par celle corporelle de la jeune femme. Ainsi elle était protégée du pouvoir du fruit du démon de son frère.

Une seconde explosion les ramena à la réalité quand le Striker manqua de basculer. Le brun relança son moteur de flammes pour diriger son bateau vers La Chimère d'où ils pouvaient entendre des exclamations de joie alors que, dans leur dos, les Marines jetés à la mer par les explosions hurlaient à l'aide.

Lîn leur jeta un regard et Ace lui serra la main pour qu'elle recentre son attention sur lui et qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux.

* * *

Le temps que mettait Akio à revenir du laboratoire finit par interpeller le roi qui se décida à descendre pour aller voir ce que pouvait bien fabriquer son fils.

Le monarque trouva Akio assis sur un tabouret, un mince filet de sang lui coulant sur la nuque, saignement que tentait d'arrêter Paracelse.

Le son que firent les morceaux de poterie brisée sur lesquels il marcha le rendait plus perdu et inquiet pour son fils.

\- Akio ! Paracelse ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? questionna le roi, une lourde inquiétude dans la voix tandis qu'il s'approchait.

\- Jake nous a rendu une petite visite, expliqua Paracelse avec un sourire, Akio se contenta de grommeler devant l'enthousiasme du sage.

\- Jake ? Mais que voulait-il ? Il a tenté de t'achever ?

\- Non, ça c'est l'œuvre d'Anita. Je ne me suis pas méfié d'elle et il semblerait, d'après la blessure que j'ai à la tête, qu'elle soit du côté de ce traître ! s'énerva Akio avant de glapir de douleur quand le sage appuya plus fort sur sa blessure.

\- C'est superficiel, prince. Il n'y a pas besoin de point.

Un grommèlement lui répondit tandis que le roi reposa sa question.

\- Et que voulait-il ?

Akio haussa les épaules et l'ancien maître des poisons lui répondit après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que le saignement s'arrêtait. Il jeta son coton imbibé de sang pour en prendre un autre propre. Il releva la tête d'Akio en lui demandant de tenir le morceau d'ouate encore quelques minutes sur la plaie. Le sage se dirigea ensuite vers le fond de la pièce pour ramasser son journal de laboratoire.

\- Yumiko est vivante mais elle ne pourrait plus se déplacer seule et j'ignore dans quelle mesure. Il voulait du sang de dragon pour la soigner.

\- Problème réglé, il n'en reste plus, argumenta le prince.

\- Eh bien, je crois que si... lui répondit le sage en retrouvant la dernière page que Jake avait lue. Et la dernière dose se trouve sur le bateau des pirates du Phénix.

"Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes!"

Proverbe Français.

À suivre...

DarkFog : Brouillard sombre


	4. Chapitre 2: Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

**Vivre au Présent**

 **Résumé :** _"Quel que soit ce que le moment présent contient, acceptez-le comme si vous l'aviez choisi. – Eckhart Tolle" Un an s'est écoulé depuis qu'ils ont tous brisé leur chaînes, venez découvrir leurs nouvelles aventures... Suite de "Liberté d'Avenir" (lien dans mon profil)_

 **NDLA :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon je n'ai aucune excuse valable pour le temps que j'ai mis pour publier ce chapitre. Et j'ai encore plus honte, car je n'ai pas répondu aux rewiews aussi…

J'embrasse donc très fort : _Guest, Tisha X_ (Pardon ! j'ose faire ça à l'une des plus grands fans de LDA !) et _caro-hearts._ Merci pour vos commentaires !

Pas encore de beta lecture pour ce chapitre, non contente de vous avoir frustré (du moins je l'espère) pour le retard, je vais peut-être blesser vos yeux avec des fautes… Je corrigerais quand j'aurais des nouvelles de ma beta.

Sans plus attendre (car vous avez déjà bien attendu…) La suite !

Bonne Lecture !

DG

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

La mer bordant l'île du Dragon était calme, une chance pour Anita qui était au bord de l'évanouissement quand Jake l'aida à rejoindre la surface après leur fuite par le passage du tunnel immergé. La jeune fille prit une grosse goulée d'air quand sa tête perça la surface de l'eau, directement suivit d'une quinte de toux qui envoya des piques de douleur dans toute sa poitrine.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Jake de l'état d'Anita en essayant de la maintenir à la surface.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune fille entre deux quintes de toux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger plus. Un courant les fit bouger et un sous-marin fit surface devant eux. Ses canons se déployèrent dans la même seconde et les visèrent. Jake retint un juron et Anita lui envoya un regard inquiet, peu rassurée par la suite des événements.

\- Je m'en occupe... tenta de l'apaiser Jake en pressant l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Ne bougez pas ! hurla un garde armé qui était sorti de l'entrée du submersible situé sur le toit.

Jake et Anita restèrent immobiles pendant qu'un second homme habillé de noir avec une cape rejoignit le premier garde. La jeune fille fit le rapprochement avec la tenue de Jake. Le blond était-il un ancien soldat ?

\- Montez à bord ! ordonna-t-il.

Jake et Anita obéirent. La petite fut attrapée par le bras par le soldat qui la tira sans ménagement sur le toit du sous-marin où elle tomba à genoux devant lui. Jake profita de son inattention pour dégrafer sa cape trempée qui le ralentirait et dégaina son poignard. Il agrippa le dernier barreau et d'une pulsion de son pied, sauta en avant et effectua une roulade. Il fut tout aussi rapide pour lancer sa lame dans la poitrine de l'homme en noir qui bascula à l'eau. Le second relâcha Anita et voulut tirer avec son fusil mais Jake avait déjà empoigné le canon de l'arme pour le diriger vers le menton de l'homme. Il appuya sur la gâchette dans le même mouvement.

Anita s'attrapa la tête et se replia sur elle-même au sol en hurlant. Le coup de feu lui avait vrillé les tympans, la vision de la cervelle de l'homme s'éparpillant dans les airs et l'odeur de la poudre lui donnèrent la nausée. Jake ne perdit pas de temps pour sauter dans le sous-marin. Il restait le conducteur à éliminer.

Un long silence se posa autour d'Anita. Elle entendit le blond respirer sous l'effort quand il ressortit avec un cadavre sur les épaules, au cou tordu dans un angle peu naturel. Jake jeta les deux corps à l'eau qui était encore sur le sous-marin. Au troisième bruit d'éclaboussures, elle vit que c'était le blond qui avait sauté dans l'eau devant elle, il s'affairait à retourner l'homme en noir qu'il avait tué pour récupérer son poignard en le tirant de sa poitrine. Il fouilla aussi le corps, prenant un second poignard au rubis rouge et une dague en argent. Il agrippa sa cape qui commençait à être emportée par le courant avant de remonter à bord.

Une minute plus tard, il avait posé un genou à terre devant Anita et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa protégée qui fixait toujours les trois morts devant elle qui commençaient à dériver doucement, emportés par les flots.

\- Anita... viens à l'intérieur... lui murmura Jake en la relevant avec attention.

Clairement en état de choc, la petite le laissa faire. Jake la devança dans le sous-marin et l'aida à descendre. Anita agissait mécaniquement. Jake l'emmena à l'arrière où se trouvait une pièce munie de quatre couchettes superposées. Il l'assit sur l'une d'elles et passa la couverture qu'il trouva sur le lit sur ses épaules.

L'étreinte que Jake lui donna ensuite acheva de la réveiller et Anita se mit à pleurer. Le blond crispa la mâchoire, jamais il n'avait voulu qu'Anita apprenne de quoi Yumiko et lui étaient capables aussi brusquement.

\- Anita, je vais aller prendre les commandes du sous-marin. Il faut que nous partions.

Jake la sentit hocher la tête contre son épaule et elle renifla bruyamment. L'assassin se leva et elle l'interpella avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

\- Jake...

L'homme se retourna vers elle.

\- Tu me diras tout ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en fixant le sol de la cabine, les bras serrés autour d'elle, son corps agité de tremblements.

\- Oui... mais pour le moment il faut vite partir avant que des renforts n'arrivent.

Anita acquiesça silencieusement, puis sa vue se brouilla. Elle entendit juste les pas précipités de Jake et sentit ses mains la rattraper quand elle tomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Suite à l'intrusion de Jake dans le palais et au vol du sous-marin, le roi avait pris la décision de fermer les portes de l'île jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les souterrains avaient été fouillés, et dans certaines parties, comblés par les restants des gravats laissés par le combat d'Ace et d'Akio.

Ce remue-ménage n'avait pas été du goût de la tête d'Akio, déjà malmenée par le coup qu'elle avait reçu. Le prince avait donc rejoint sa chambre pour le restant de la journée, dans l'espoir de faire taire cette migraine lancinante. L'effet de son cachet fut instantané et il put se reposer un peu. Installé à son secrétaire, il jouait distraitement avec sa plume, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts, savourant la caresse du duvet sur sa paume de chair. Toutes ses pensées finissaient inlassablement par le mener vers la même chose : Lîn.

La visite de Jake au palais lui faisait penser qu'il pourrait aller rejoindre sa sœur pour la prévenir du danger que représentait la quête du blond, avant de changer d'avis en pensant qu'un simple courrier suffirait. Mais sa première envie ne cessait de revenir au galop, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Son père allait finalement mettre fin à ce dilemme. Le monarque toqua un bref coup à la porte avant d'entrer, une lettre à la main. Il s'étonna de voir son fils à la même place qu'il l'avait laissé en fin de matinée.

\- Akio ? Tout va bien ? Je pensais te trouver sur le départ, constata le roi.

\- Pour aller où ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le prince en reposant sa plume sur son support.

\- Rejoindre La Chimère. Il faut aller faire part de ce qu'a fait Jake.

\- Rien qu'un courrier ne puisse pas expliquer. De plus ma présence là-haut ne serait pas tolérée...

\- Par Ace, cela est sûr, l'interrompit le roi. Lîn serait heureuse de te revoir.

\- Ou mal à l'aise, répondit Akio si bas et en baissant la tête vers son bureau que son père eut du mal à l'entendre.

\- Si tu ne le vérifies pas, tu ne le sauras pas...

Le prince ne répondit pas et préféra se lever pour aller sur son balcon. Le roi l'encourageait à revoir sa sœur... C'était la pleine lune ce soir et Akio ne ratait rien de l'agitation du palais pendant que les serviteurs allumaient les nombreuses torches. Paracelse ramassait des herbes dans son jardin, accompagné de Dukes qui avait définitivement laissé tomber le masque. Son père le rejoignit bien vite.

\- Akio, rien ne nous dit que Jake s'en prendra à Lîn, mais je préférerais qu'elle comprenne tout l'enjeu que pourrait être cette menace. Et je crois que tu es le mieux placé pour lui faire comprendre que quand il s'agit de Yumiko, Jake est prêt à tout.

La main métallique du prince se resserra sur le garde-corps en pierre, le faisant crisser sous ses doigts.

\- Et si je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer ? S'ils ne me permettent pas de monter sur le bateau ?

\- C'est là où mon courrier intervient. Si tu es d'accord pour y aller, il part dès ce soir pour annoncer ta prochaine visite. Akio, promets-moi juste que cette année écoulée a fini par changer ce qui se passait ici, demanda le roi en appuyant sur le torse de son fils à l'emplacement de son cœur.

\- Oui, répondit sans hésitation le prince.

\- Très bien, alors prépare-toi. Tu quittes l'île demain.

\- Mais si je réduis la distance qu'il y a entre moi et Lîn, le lien...

\- J'ai confiance en toi, répondit le roi avec un sourire, avant de finalement ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une expression de douleur.

\- Pardon ! J'avais oublié ! s'excusa le monarque en riant.

Akio leva les yeux au ciel et laissa son père de remettre de son hilarité. Le simple respect que le prince éprouvait pour le roi autrefois, s'était maintenant mué en une réelle affection. Sans la Guilde qui contrôlait leurs moindre faits et gestes, le roi avait au début de l'année commencé à faire réellement connaissance avec son fils. Et Akio avait découvert le véritable côté paternel, et parfois maternel, de son père. Ils avaient développé une réelle complicité qui avait permis au prince d'aller de l'avant.

Alors peut être qu'en un an, Lîn aurait aussi mis de côté ce que son frère lui avait fait...

* * *

\- Allons la brunette ! Viens donc goûter à mon gombo ! Avant que p'tit Louis ne mange tout !

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je suis brune ! Vous êtes aveugle ! rétorqua un peu brusquement Yumiko.

\- Fais confiance à Mama Odie ! Mama Odie voit tout ! Et je sais aussi que t'es dans le genre canon ! Je t'ai assez tripotée en t'examinant pour le savoir, répondit la sorcière en portant la cuillère de bois de son chaudron à sa bouche.

Oh ça oui, la vieille avait examiné Yumiko sous toutes les coutures, l'obligeant à se lever et à réaliser des gestes douloureux avec ses jambes et le bas de son dos. Mais ces manipulations lui avait permis d'en savoir plus sur son infirmité et une lueur d'espoir lui avait redonné de l'énergie. La vieille lui avait supprimé son fauteuil. Yumiko était tout à fait capable de marcher avec ses béquilles, ce qui musclerait ses jambes.

Des pas sur le chemin attirèrent l'attention du crocodile qui se dirigea en dansant, autant que pouvait donner cette impression dans la démarche du saurien, vers Jake et Anita qui rentraient enfin.

\- Eh les p'tits loups ! Vous voilà ! Oh... t'es pas très en forme toi... réalisa Mama Odie devant les traits tirés d'Anita et sa chevelure en bataille.

La brune constata l'état de ses deux amis. Yumiko envoya un regard inquiet à Jake qui lui articula sans bruit : "Je vais t'expliquer." L'instant d'après, Anita courut vers la brune, elle plongea son visage contre son torse et l'enlaça dans une forte étreinte. Le silence s'installa entre eux trois, avant que Mama Odie ne décide de s'occuper de Jake.

\- Fais voir ta joue blondinet sexy ! ordonna la sorcière et attrapant Jake par son col pour lui faire courber l'échine. Tiens ! Ça va éviter l'infection !

Et la vieille déposa un mélange visqueux et nauséabond sur l'estafilade que Jake avait sur la joue. Le blond ne put retenir une grimace quand Mama Odie se détourna. Yumiko aurait pu trouver ça drôle si Anita avait été en pleine forme. Et là, vu son attitude elle était loin de l'être.

\- Qui t'as blessé ? demanda la brune à Jake quand il s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Yumiko fronça le nez. C'est vrai que cette pommade puait...

\- Akio, répondit Jake avec neutralité. Ce n'était pas la peine que Yumiko s'énerve ou s'inquiète davantage.

Les pupilles de la brune s'étrécirent et elle serra plus fort Anita contre elle. Anita la sentit se tendre et pourtant elle ne bougea pas.

\- Anita s'en est sortie comme une cheffe ! reprit le jeune homme. Elle l'a assommé.

\- Et Jake a tué trois hommes, exposa l'adolescente en s'écartant brusquement pour se diriger vers le feu sur lequel trônait un imposant chaudron. Elle s'arrêta et passa ses mains autour de son corps, leur tournant le dos.

Yumiko envoya un regard de reproche au blond. Un "je te l'avais dit" silencieux passa la barrière de ses lèvres et Jake soupira.

\- Anita, appela Yumiko pour la faire revenir auprès d'eux.

\- C'est bon, Jake m'a expliqué.

\- Tout ?

\- Oui, tout, lui confirma le blond. La guilde et Akio qui t'a jetée de cette falaise pour venger Rika.

Il reprit en murmurant:

\- Tout, mais sans les détails de ce qui t'est arrivée dans la cellule après la tentative de fuite de Lîn.

La brune lui envoya un regard reconnaissant qui se voila en repensant à ce moment et Jake s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mama Odie avait repris sa cuisine et affichait un air grave. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait vu une souffrance reconnaissable dans les yeux bleues de la jeune femme. Celle-ci appela doucement Anita.

\- Anita, je me doute que tu ne t'attendais pas à tout ça. Mais Jake n'aurait jamais fait ça si le danger n'avait pas été imminent, exposa-t-elle en s'écartant du blond.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas, mais Yumiko vit ses épaules se détendre un peu. Elle alla même jusqu'à caresser le crocodile qui vint se frotter contre ses jambes en grognant.

\- Pour ce qui est du reste, il n'y a plus de Sang de Dragon au palais... mais il en existe encore une dose, s'empressa de rajouter le blond devant la mine défaite de sa compagne.

Le regard de Yumiko s'illumina d'une lueur d'espoir qui fit sourire Jake.

\- Mais elle se trouve sur La Chimère.

\- Et on va aller la chercher ! s'exclama brusquement Anita, faisant sursauter les deux adultes qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce brusque élan de volonté.

Mama Odie lui tendit deux bols fumants qu'elle amena au couple.

\- Mama ! Yumiko peut guérir ?!

\- Oui ma petite, les nerfs sont juste abîmés, et j'ai déjà vu le remède de l'île du Dragon réveiller un mort ! Alors ça, c'est du pipi de cabri à côté ! rit la sorcière en levant sa cuillère au ciel comme un trophée.

\- Et on va aussi te trouver la même main métallique que le prince.

\- Main métallique ? l'interrogea la brune.

\- Oui, affirma Jake. Une prothèse qui a l'air de fonctionner parfaitement.

\- Et je sais où elles sont fabriquées et qui peut vous l'installer ! s'exclama Mama Odie. Mais avant il faut manger mes têtards ! Car y a encore un peu de boulot !

Yumiko leva les yeux au ciel. Un peu de boulot... c'était vite dit...

* * *

La salle d'entraînement de "La Chimère" était d'une taille bien inférieure à celle du Mobydick, mais elle était tout aussi bien agencée. D'un côté : des appareils de musculation, des sacs de frappe et un ring délimité par un marquage au sol et des cordes rouges, permettaient de travailler le corps. L'autre côté regroupait des armes blanches, des armes à feu de tout calibre, ainsi qu'un champ de tir aux parois renforcées pour que les balles qui manquaient leur cible ne finissent pas par faire chuter les panneaux de bois. Curiel, responsable des armes à feu et des réserves de poudre à bord, tirait depuis de longues minutes mais jusqu'ici, il ratait sa cible. Un comble pour le meilleur sniper de l'équipage, mais il avait une excellente excuse : Mya.

Celle-ci s'entraînait avec Vista et Haruta au maniement de l'épée, mais pas vraiment dans une tenue adaptée pour l'escrime. Les deux commandants, qui s'étaient habitués depuis que Mya leur avait demandé de l'aide pour l'entraîner au maniement des armes, arrivaient maintenant à ignorer le short très court et le débardeur bien moulant qui ne cachait rien de ses formes et qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de son nombril. Et c''était sans mentionner les bottes en cuir et à talons hauts qui lui arrivaient un au-dessus du genou. Étrangement, quand elle venait s'entraîner, la salle était tout de suite plus peuplée. Curiel tira à nouveau et jeta un coup d'œil en même temps à l'ancienne infirmière. Sa balle rata sa cible d'au moins un bon mètre.

Le rire d'Ace le tira de sa contemplation de la blonde en train d'essayer de piquer le torse d' Haruta. Parade qui lui faisait ouvrir largement les jambes quand elle prenait appui sur son pied d'appel et qui lui faisait dévoiler l'intérieur de ses cuisses fines et musclées.

\- Bah alors Curiel ! Tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps qu'elle vient ici ! se moqua gentiment le brun en frappant l'épaule de son ami.

\- Que veux-tu... On ne résiste pas aux sirènes, souffla de dépit le commandant. Puis un large sourire plein de dents en direction de l'entrée attira l'attention de Poings Ardents qui manqua faire une syncope en voyant Lîn entrer dans la salle.

Celle-ci portait le même short que Mya mais avec une veste de survêtement. Elle était pieds nus et avait enroulé des bandes autour de ses chevilles et de ses mains jusqu'au poignet pour protéger ses articulations. Mais là où Ace laissa sa mâchoire tomber au sol fut de voir le débardeur, un peu plus long que celui de Mya mais qui serrait la poitrine de sa femme, quand celle-ci retira sa veste.

\- Lîn ! l'interpella Mya, tu es prête pour notre entraînement au corps à corps ? demanda la brune en délaissant ses deux professeurs pour la rejoindre.

Lîn leva le pouce en posant sa veste sur l'un des bancs de musculation et ce fut le saignement de nez de Curiel qui imaginait très bien l'entraînement des filles qui réveilla Ace.

\- Quoi ?! Quel entraînement ?!

\- Un problème mon chéri ? demanda Lîn en toute innocence mais qui fit comprendre à Ace qu'il n'aurait pas son mot à dire.

\- Euh, je veux dire... Je... Tu... Bon ok ! Je veux plus voir un mec dans cette pièce jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! se reprit le commandant en commençant à pousser Curiel, qui objectait qu'il n'avait pas fini son propre entraînement, vers la sortie.

Un "Oh" de déception résonna dans la salle qui venait d'accueillir un groupe de quinze hommes. Le poing enflammé que dirigea Ace vers eux les incita à quitter la pièce plus rapidement. Ace les suivit en maugréant contre la présence de femmes sur les bateaux et la leur en particulier. Tout cela devant Lîn et Mya qui faisait leur maximum pour garder leur sérieux. Haruta et Curiel, tirés par le col par un Vista hilare, le suivirent et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Le signal pour que les filles puissent enfin éclater de rire.

\- Tout de même, je trouve qu'Ace gère encore bien la situation après tout ce que l'on a mis en œuvre pour le faire craquer. Tu comptes te venger de ses visites en maison close encore longtemps ? Je dois dire que je m'éclate !

\- Je pense que je vais arrêter là, répondit Lîn dans un sourire, sinon il va finir par faire une crise cardiaque, et je t'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette tenue...

\- Dommage... c'était bien le temps que ça a duré... Quant à ça, reprit la blonde en désignant du menton le corps de son amie, tu sais bien que tu ne devrais pas être complexée Lîn chérie. Allez ! On s'y met ?! s''exclama Mya en frappant son poing dans sa paume.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à La Chimère n'avait pris que deux semaines. Le paradoxe pour Akio qui l'avait trouvé long et trop court à la fois. Il avait fini par retrouver la trace du navire grâce à la lecture des journaux qui relataient les combats des anciens pirates de Barbe Blanche face à la Marine. Il ne lui avait suffi qu'à recouper ses informations avec la direction qui mènerait le bateau pirate à l'île de Lorkarn et aidé de son fruit du démon, son voyage n'avait été que plus rapide.

Dukes, qui avait apprécié la technologie du Striker d'Ace et qui maintenant démontrait un vrai talent pour la mécanique, avait conçu le même type d'embarcation pour le prince. Restait à savoir ce que penserait Poings Ardent de cette copie. Akio grimaça, car c'était lui qui se trouvait en première ligne, et non l'ancien sage.

Le prince apercevait enfin au loin le bateau des pirates du Phénix. Il était encore plus imposant et beau qu'il ne l'avait imaginé grâce aux descriptions qu'en avait faites Lîn dans ses lettres.

La figure de proue était d'un noir cobalt qui réfléchissait les rayons de soleil de cette fin de journée. Akio reconnut aisément la silhouette de la tête de Lorkarn dans sa forme originelle. Celle-ci avait été sculptée la gueule ouverte d'où l'on pouvait discerner de loin des dents blanches et aiguisées. Des fenêtres composées de verre rouge représentaient les yeux de l'animal, des torches y implantaient une lueur de vie. Sous la tête se trouvaient des formations de cobalt qui faisaient penser à des volutes de fumée noire. Sur le côté gauche du navire, attachée au niveau de l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver les épaules de la sculpture, se déployait une aile de chauve-souris, alors que sur le côté droit était représentée une aile de plumes.

La proue du navire était vraiment magnifique. Lîn ne pouvait rêver mieux pour mettre son ancien protecteur à l'honneur. Toutefois Akio ne put s'approcher plus près pour mieux l'admirer, car un boulet de canon s'écrasa dans l'eau juste devant lui, l'obligeant à un freinage assez brutal. Le prince reconnut, malgré la centaine de mètres les séparant encore, la couleur d'un chapeau orange qui était loin de lui être inconnu.

* * *

\- Eh bah ! On peut dire que quand Lîn a une idée en tête, on ne peut pas l'arrêter ! Ha ha ha ! se moqua gentiment Vista en frappant sans douceur le dos d'Ace qui boudait assis sur une caisse, les bras et les jambes croisés.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Marco qui avait vu ses amis complètement hilares débarquer sur le pont, précédés par une quinzaine d'hommes qui râlaient car ils ne pouvaient pas s'entraîner.

\- Lîn et Mya s'entraînent et pas dans le genre en tenue du désert Alabastien ! Plutôt le modèle danseuse exotique ! expliqua Haruta avec un grand sourire.

Marco se contenta de dodeliner de la tête. Passé la première surprise de voir Lîn nettoyer en paréo court et maillot de bain le Striker de fond en comble avec l'aide de Mya qui avait eu l'initiative de démarrer une bataille d'eau et de mousse entre les deux filles, sans parler de leur nouvelle lubie de bronzer sur le pont du navire, Lîn avait encore trouvé une idée pour faire craquer sa tête brûlée de pirate en se baladant en tenue plus sexy que ce qu'elle portait habituellement.

\- Ouais, ouais... bah je crois que je vais finir par l'enfermer dans notre cabine si elle continue à vouloir me faire tourner en bourrique, bougonna le fils de Roger.

Mais Ace aurait beau faire ce qu'il voulait, il n'arriverait pas à empêcher sa femme de continuer sa petite vendetta personnelle. La cloche d'alerte de la vigie les fit reprendre leur sérieux à tous immédiatement.

\- Striker en vue ! hurla l'homme qui occupait le nid de pie.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Ace quand ses compagnons se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers lui. Je vous jure qu'il est encore accroché à l'arrière du bateau !

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu vois ? hurla Marco en direction de la vigie.

\- Sûr capitaine... attendez ! Les flammes qui le propulsent et la coque sont noires !

L'information fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Ace. Attrapant la longue vue que venait d'apporter Curiel pour observer le large, il la dirigea sans attendre dans la direction que lui indiquait l'homme de garde. Pas de doute, c'était bien lui...

\- Akio... précisa le brun en crispant la mâchoire! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Ace dirigea alors son attention sur l'un des canons postés sur le pont et qui pointait dans la bonne direction, canon qu'il savait toujours chargé. L'instant d'après, ses flammes allumèrent la mèche et le coup partit presque immédiatement. Les hommes d'équipage qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, virent le boulet arriver juste devant l'embarcation qui s'arrêta net alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à cent mètres d'eux.

\- Ace... le réprimanda Curiel, avant d'être coupé par Vista.

\- Allons bébé commandant ! C'est que ton beau-frère qui vient nous rendre visite !

Hormis Marco, Mya et bien sûr Ace, personne à bord ne connaissait la véritable raison de la séquestration de Lîn par son frère une année auparavant. Les hommes du Phénix prenaient Akio pour un frère un peu trop protecteur et non un amoureux obsessionnel. Et Lîn préférait que les hommes qui étaient maintenant ses "frères" eux aussi, croient la première version. C'était ainsi beaucoup plus simple pour elle d'oublier ce qui s'était passé sur son île.

Le bateau d'Akio ne bougeait plus au large attendant la suite des événements. Ace coula un regard de biais à Marco quand celui-ci ordonna que l'on envoie un signal qui autoriserait le prince à avancer.

La vigie cassa alors une fusée de détresse qui ressortirait mieux dans la pénombre du début de la nuit, et l'agita au-dessus de lui. Le prince dût comprendre le message car les flammes sombres se rallumèrent, permettant à son bateau de continuer sa route. Un nouveau coup de canon, dont le boulet arriva bien plus loin de lui que la première fois, ne le fit pas s'arrêter.

\- Ace ! gronda Curiel, arrête de gâcher les boulets et la poudre !

* * *

Quand Lîn et Mya entendirent le premier coup de canon, elles se contentèrent de hausser les épaules. Un seul coup ne voulait rien dire, et aucun cri prévenant une attaque imminente ne les avait alertées. Mya maintint de nouveau le sac de frappe pour que Lîn puisse finir sa session de coups de pied. Puis un second coup de canon les arrêta complètement cette fois.

\- Mais que font ces idiots ?! s'agaçait Mya. J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas lancés dans une beuverie ! Le soleil se couche à peine... Lîn, tu... Lîn-chérie ? Ça va ?

\- Je... voulut répondre la jeune femme mais un nouveau pincement au cœur l'arrêta, mélange d'inquiétude et de mauvaise humeur.

\- Lîn, c'est Akio ? la question de Mya eut une affirmation en voyant son amie poser sa main sur son cœur.

\- Oui, mais c'est comme s'il était... proche.

Le visage de Lîn perdit toutes ses couleurs et se décomposa en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Une seconde plus tard elle quittait la salle en courant, suivie de Mya qui fit finalement rapidement demi-tour pour prendre la veste de survêtement de la princesse avec elle.

* * *

Akio savait très bien qu'Ace l'avait reconnu. Le pirate ouvrait juste les hostilités. Restait à savoir si Marco Le Phénix soutiendrait Ace si celui-ci décidait de le renvoyer d'où il venait. Maintenant que son embarcation était prête à s'amarrer au géant qu'était La Chimère, l'inquiétude envahissait Akio. Et si Lîn aussi lui demandait de repartir ? Impossible, elle devait déjà avoir reçu la lettre de leur père.

Une corde d'amarrage apparut dans son champ de vision et il attacha le petit bateau. Le prince prit une longue inspiration, récupéra son sac à dos contenant ses affaires et grimpa lentement à l'échelle de corde qui venait aussi de lui être lancée. Une minute plus tard et il était sur le pont, face à environ une cinquantaine d'hommes qui l'observaient. Mais aucun signe de Lîn.

\- T'as intérêt à avoir une véritable raison de te trouver ici ! l'interpella furieusement Ace en s'approchant dans une attitude agressive et les poings contractés.

Bon apparemment, le martin-facteur qui desservait en courrier l'équipage de La Chimère n'était pas aussi rapide que ne l'avait espéré le prince.

\- Et elle ne te regarde pas directement Portgas, répondit sèchement le prince avec une assurance qu'il n'avait pas retrouvée depuis longtemps.

Le temps sembla comme suspendu. Akio voyait bien qu'Ace, qui continuait à faire diminuer la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, hésitait à clairement répondre à coups de poing. Akio se détourna de lui quand il repéra un mouvement au milieu de la foule et Lîn apparut après s'être glissée entre ses camarades, accompagnée d'une femme blonde. Les deux filles portaient la même tenue et Akio se demanda si elles étaient obligées de s'habiller ainsi. Puis le stress lui retourna l'estomac. Et si Lîn ne voulait pas de lui et le renvoyait illico ?

\- Akio ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

L'instant d'après il se retrouva dans les bras de sa sœur qui s'était empressée de le rejoindre. D'abord complètement surpris par ce geste, Akio et Ace restèrent complètement immobiles.

Les nombreuses conversations qu'Ace avaient eues avec Lîn à propos d'une future rencontre avec son frère lui revinrent en mémoire. _« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais quand je retrouverais Akio... »._ Apparemment, l'émotion de la princesse avait pris le pas sur sa rationalité.

Encore figé par un tel accueil, Akio mit quelques secondes avant de prendre la décision de la serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

La peur de sa sœur, qu'il reçut directement dans le cœur, l'arrêta net. Celle-ci se dégagea brusquement, saisissant ses poignets dans le même mouvement pour les maintenir devant elle et empêcher le prince de faire un nouveau geste. Marco estima que c'était le moment de reprendre les choses en main sur son navire.

\- Bon ! Fin de la pause ! Allez tous reprendre vos postes ! Le bateau ne va pas naviguer seul ! Mettez-vous au travail !

* * *

Les mains d'Akio toujours immobilisées dans les siennes, Lîn tentait de retrouver son calme. Son cœur battait la chamade. Sincèrement heureuse de le revoir, elle n'avait pas réfléchit et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Mais quand son frère avait voulu faire de même, le souvenir du cauchemar qu'il lui avait fait vivre l'avait frappée de plein fouet. Elle entendit à peine Marco hurler ses ordres.

Ace ne savait pas quoi faire. Écarter Lîn fermement ou la laisser gérer ? Il se décida pour la première solution quand Mya le devança.

\- Lîn, tu peux le lâcher maintenant, murmura la blonde en s'approchant des jumeaux. Elle posa la veste de survêtement sur les épaules de la princesse.

Lîn la remercia d'un signe de tête et relâcha enfin sa prise sur son frère pour enfiler sa veste. Elle prit une longue inspiration pour finir de se calmer. Elle détailla vite fait la tenue d'Akio. Un t-shirt cintré qui faisait ressortir sa musculature, même si elle était moins prononcée qu'avant, et un pantalon de toile bleu foncé. Rien à voir avec la tenue de "sortie" qu'il portait quand il partait en mission pour la guilde.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas reçu le courrier de père, constata Akio devant le manque de réaction de sa sœur.

Le cri d'un Martin-facteur résonna tout à coup dans les airs. Tout le monde leva la tête pendant que l'animal lâcha une lettre qui tomba directement dans les mains de Marco. Ace râla sur la ponctualité de ses animaux qui avaient tendance ces derniers temps à livrer leur courrier au dernier moment, oubliant vite que la dernière fois cela lui avait été profitable. Le capitaine se contenta d'amener la missive à Lîn.

\- S'est-il passé quelque chose de grave ? demanda Lîn en récupérant le courrier.

\- Je te laisse en juger par toi-même, annonça Akio en la laissant décacheter l'enveloppe.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, seulement perturbé par l'agitation des pirates qui manœuvraient le navire. Lîn lisait le courrier, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage, ce que remarqua Akio.

\- Euh, je crois que tu vas devoir m'en dire plus... constata Lîn en tendant la lettre à son frère.

Akio s'empara du papier, ne comprenant pas non plus où Lîn voulait en venir. Son père avait-il été si peu précis ?

 _« Ma chère Lîn, ce court courrier pour t'annoncer la venue de ton frère d'ici les prochains jours. Il sera plus à même que moi de te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé au palais. Prends soin de toi, ton père qui t'aime »_

Sachant que son sourire serait malvenu, Akio fit un maximum pour rester impassible. Leur père avait tout prévu pour que Lîn soit obligée d'au moins accueillir Akio une ou deux heures, voire plus, à bord. Pour le coup, le prince imaginait très bien son père faire le V de la victoire avec ses doigts.

Ace grommela quelque chose du genre "Ah le petit malin !". Le pirate avait bien compris la manœuvre du roi. Mya en profita pour intervenir. Ils n'allaient quand même pas régler cette histoire sur le pont...

\- Ok, je crois qu'il est temps de se poser pour discuter. Lîn-chérie, si nous allions prendre une douche et nous changer. Ace, tu conduis le prince dans l'une des chambres individuelles de l'infirmerie... Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord capitaine ?

\- Oui, répondit Marco en hochant la tête, retrouvons-nous dans une demi-heure dans la salle de réunion des commandants.

\- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui l'emmène ? s'offusqua Ace.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, minauda Mya. Lîn-chérie, tu veux t'en charger ?

\- Ok c'est bon ! Ramène-toi le manchot ! s'exclama Ace qui ne voulait aucunement laisser Lîn seule avec son jumeau.

Ace passa derrière Akio pour l'obliger à avancer, presque en le poussant. Lîn pinça l'épaule d'Ace quand il passa à sa portée, pour lui faire comprendre d'y aller plus doucement. Celui-ci l'ignora et quelques minutes plus tard, ils disparurent dans les entrailles du bateau.

\- Je sens que la cohabitation va être compliquée... remarqua Mya et Marco approuva silencieusement de la tête. On y va Lîn ?

L'infirmière se retourna vers son amie mais Lîn avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit dans un silence de plomb, seulement coupé par les invectives d'Ace qui indiquait la direction au prince, n'ayant nullement l'intention de passer devant lui et de lui tourner le dos. Les deux bruns s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte et Ace l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Akio. Le prince marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce et posa son sac sur une desserte qui devait servir pour les soins en temps normal. Le claquement un peu fort de la porte derrière lui l'interpella. Il se retourna prestement et arrêta de sa poigne d'acier le poing d'Ace qui visait sa mâchoire.

\- Alors ? se moqua Akio. Pas si manchot que ça on dirait... et il raffermit sa prise métallique sur la main d'Ace.

Ce que le prince ne prévit pas fut l'uppercut qui lui coupa la respiration quand Ace lui envoya en plein dans son flanc gauche. Celui-ci se recula en massant son poing fermé, satisfait de voir le prince se plier en deux de douleur devant lui.

\- T'as raison c'est mieux, comme ça Lîn ne verra pas de marque… Écoute-moi un peu…

Le fils de Gol D Roger redressa sans douceur le prince en l'attrapant par le col de son t-shirt :

\- Tu fais un geste, une parole ou un seul regard de travers envers Lîn et malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle, je ne l'écouterai pas quand elle me demandera de ne pas te jeter par-dessus bord. Est-ce clair ?

Ace n'attendit pas de réponse, repoussa le prince qui lâcha un grognement et se détourna. Akio le fusilla du regard en se massant les côtes jusqu'à ce que Poings Ardents quitte la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se força à reprendre une longue inspiration pour se calmer. Il savait très bien que sa présence ici ne plairait pas à Ace, mais il eut tout de même un petit sourire en pensant à Lîn. Sa sœur l'avait serré dans ses bras, même si elle l'avait repoussé par la suite, il était tout de même heureux d'entrevoir une chance de se racheter.

Un coup frappé à la porte le ramena à la réalité et Marco entra avant même d'y être invité. Cette fois-ci Akio resta sur ses gardes, mais le capitaine ne fit pas mine d'approcher. Marco se redressa, croisa les bras et planta son regard perçant dans celui du prince. Akio soupira, ignorant la légère douleur qui résonnait encore en provenance de ses côtes malmenées, et croisa les bras à son tour, attendant la suite.

\- Je suppose qu'Ace t'a déjà imposé quelques règles, plus ou moins violemment selon ses méthodes. Je vais juste enfoncer un peu plus le clou dans ton crâne : Lîn fait partie de cet équipage, et si mes hommes ignorent encore tout ce que tu lui as fait il y a un an, je n'hésiterai pas au premier écart de ta part à le leur apprendre et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'ils aideront Ace avec plaisir à te régler ton compte. Lîn a maintenant une centaine de "frères" pour la protéger. Alors évite de les mettre en rogne.

Et Marco repartit lui aussi sans attendre de réponse de la part du prince. Akio se laissa tomber assis sur le lit et se passa la main sur le front pour la laisser dans ses cheveux, las. Il sentait ses membres trembler légèrement, il était peut-être temps pour lui de prendre un cachet pour se calmer. Avec leur mise en garde, c'étaient ces fichus pirates qui le mettaient à fleur de peau.

Un coup à la porte résonna quand il enleva son t-shirt pour se changer après avoir pris son traitement. Mais cette fois-ci personne n'entra. Il fixa la porte un moment, comme s'il tentait de voir à travers, et finit par donner l'autorisation à son visiteur de pénétrer la pièce.

La femme blonde qu'il avait vue en présence de Lîn entra. Elle s'était changée et portait ses bottes avec sa jupe courte, un débardeur blanc et un boléro rouge sang qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et humides, leur longueur s'arrêtant au milieu du dos.

-Vous aussi, vous venez me faire part des "règles" ? soupira Akio en se retournant pour prendre sa chemise qu'il avait posée sur le lit.

\- Je préfère le tutoiement. Et non, je pense qu'Ace s'en est très bien chargé et j'ai aussi croisé Marco en venant. J'imagine que l'un comme l'autre ne t'ont pas présenté leurs amitiés, exposa Mya en détaillant son dos et le tatouage de Dragon que le prince avait sur son omoplate.

\- Vous imaginez bien... répondit Akio en enfilant son vêtement.

\- Pour la seconde fois c'est "Tu". Ensuite je vais quand même rajouter quelque chose...

\- M'aurait étonné... maugréa Akio en se tournant vers elle et Mya l'ignora pour continuer :

\- Gâche pas ta chance, t'en auras pas d'autre pour retrouver ta sœur.

Surpris par cette marque d'encouragement, chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver sur ce navire, Akio en arrêta de boutonner sa chemise et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Allez viens, on va manger un morceau, annonça Mya en le sortant de sa torpeur. Et finis de t'habiller, pas que ça me déplaise, mais il vaut mieux donner dans le style enfant sage.

Cette fille avait un franc parlé qui déstabilisa le prince encore quelques secondes. Il se reprit et ferma sa chemise prenant son temps pour retrouver sa contenance.

\- Je vous suis...

\- Stop ! C'est...

\- Je ne tutoie pas les inconnus... expliqua-t-il, complètement sérieux.

\- Mya, ex-infirmière de Barbe-Blanche, répondit-elle en tendant la main.

\- Akio, prince de l'île du Dragon, répondit-il en serrant sa main.

\- Et bien Akio, j'espère que ton histoire va retenir l'attention de ton auditoire. Allons-y.

* * *

Fier de lui, c'est d'un pas léger qu'Ace retourna à sa cabine pour y retrouver Lîn. Il entra dans leur chambre et se figea en entendant la douche couler. Quel idiot ! Il se dirigea prestement vers la salle d'eau, enlevant son pantacourt dans le même mouvement et sans tomber au sol. Il fit voler son chapeau en ouvrant la porte et un épais nuage de vapeur s'échappa de la pièce quand il y entra, témoignage de la température élevée de l'eau.

Lîn laissait le jet de la douche couler sur l'arrière de sa tête, le front appuyé contre la paroi. Elle portait encore ses bandes de protection et essayait d'enlever celle de son poignet gauche sans grand résultat. Sans hésiter Ace entra en boxer avec elle dans la douche et éteignit l'eau. La jeune femme se colla immédiatement contre lui et il augmenta au maximum la température de son corps, seul chose réellement capable de la calmer quand elle faisait ses crises d'angoisse.

 _Le bruit d'eau qui coulait sur la ville de Waterseven réveilla Ace qui se tourna dans son demi-sommeil pour prendre Lîn dans ses bras. Tâtonnant à côté de lui, il remarqua tout de suite que la place était vide et froide ce qui acheva de le réveiller complètement._

 _Aucune lumière ne filtrait par les persiennes de la fenêtre, signe évident qu'il faisait encore nuit. Par contre, la lumière était allumée dans la salle de bain et le bruit d'eau qui coulait était simplement celui de la douche._

 _Ace se sortit des draps en souriant et en s'étirant. Sa princesse avait envie d'un "bain de minuit" ? Il se dirigea complètement nu vers la salle d'eau et ouvrit doucement la porte. Ce qu'il vit le refroidit complètement malgré la température élevée de la pièce où régnait un nuage épais de vapeur. Lîn était bien sous la douche mais assise au sol, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre elle et encore habillée de sa chemise de nuit._

 _En quelques pas Ace fut prêt d'elle et il arrêta l'eau. Lîn, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, releva la tête vers lui. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux pour se perdre sur ses joues humides d'eau._

 _\- Lîn, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ace en s'accroupissant devant elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus._

 _\- Juste un... cauchemar. J'ai pris peur et je voulais juste... essayait d'expliquer la jeune femme en s'essuyant le visage._

 _\- Oui ? murmura Ace, l'encourageant à continuer._

 _\- J'avais juste envie de chaleur._

 _\- Tu dors avec un feu ambulant et tu préfères une douche bouillante ?_

 _\- Je voulais juste une chaleur plus forte que celle que tu dégages en dormant, beaucoup plus forte. Je sais que tu peux augmenter ta température, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je suis désolée, je..._

 _Ace l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres humides et le pirate la releva pour la serrer contre lui. Sa chaleur augmenta d'un coup et Lîn plongea son visage contre son torse. Ses mains passèrent dans le dos du brun qui raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de sa princesse. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et Ace se demanda la teneur des cauchemars de Lîn. Au final, il savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout raconté de ce qu'Akio lui avait fait..._

 _\- Promets-moi de venir me voir à chaque fois que tu te sentiras mal. Que je sois en train de dormir, de corvée ou même en réunion avec les autres commandants. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire remplacer par une douche ! argumenta le brun pour alléger l'atmosphère et chasser la boule qu'il avait au ventre._

 _\- Promis, murmura Lîn en frottant le bout de son nez contre le creux de l'épaule du pirate. Ace la sentit inspirer plus fortement. Son expiration beaucoup plus fraîche que son torse envoya une décharge dans le corps du pirate, lui fit oublier son inquiétude par l'envie beaucoup plus charnelle qu'il avait eu en rentrant dans la salle de bain._

 _\- Dis, rajouta-t-il avec une voix beaucoup plus grave. Vu que maintenant nous sommes réveillés, si nous profitions ensemble de cette douche ?_

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai pris un peu trop mon temps... Attends, je vais t'aider.

Ace retourna Lîn pour qu'elle soit dos à lui et passa ses bras par-dessus elle pour attraper ses poignets bandés. Quelques minutes plus tard, les bandes furent jetées sur le sol de la salle de bain.

\- Merci... Je vais pouvoir finir de me doucher, annonça enfin sa princesse.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda le brun en toute innocence.

\- Ace... mais malgré son ton de reproche, le léger sourire de Lîn rassura le brun.

\- Quoi ? Tu te balades limite nue et je ne devrais pas en profiter ? s'offusqua Ace.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à ma vengeance pour le "je suis un bel homme, regardez les filles ! "

Le brun grommela un "Cette histoire va me suivre longtemps" et Lîn s'écarta de lui. Ace sortit de la douche et s'appuya sur le lavabo en croisant les bras, observant sa femme finir de rincer ses longs cheveux. Des volutes de vapeurs se détachaient de sa peau et il avait retrouvé tout son sérieux.

\- Lîn, si tu veux que je le fasse dégager, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

\- Ça va aller... répondit elle en s'essorant les cheveux. Le premier... choc est passé. Mais... J'aimerais tout de même qu'il reparte demain matin...

* * *

La salle de réunion était encore vide quand Akio et Mya la rejoignirent. Mya invita le prince à attendre ici pendant qu'elle allait chercher de quoi manger à la salle commune. Akio fit le tour de la pièce en attendant. Les murs étaient recouverts d'avis de recherche et il resta figé devant celui de sa sœur. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait été primée... La somme, deux millions de Berry, était bien moindre que celle d'Ace. La photo la représentait dans ses habits d'assassin, sa cape déployée derrière elle alors qu'elle amorçait un geste pour lancer son poignard qu'elle avait à la main. Quant à l'épithète de la princesse : Dragon Noir, il se demanda un instant d'où il pouvait venir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses pensées. Marco entra, Ace suivait de près avec Lîn. La princesse portait une robe pull noire sans manche et des leggings de même couleur. Elle était encore pieds nues, sûrement une habitude qu'elle avait prise sur le navire. Akio regretta un instant que Mya ne soit pas encore revenue avant de se reprendre. Il avait été l'un des meilleurs assassins de la Guilde, envoyant balader le conseil quand l'envie lui en prenait, ce n'était pas une simple table ronde qui allait lui faire peur !

Lîn s'installa directement, lui indiquant d'un signe de tête d'en faire de même. Ace s'installa à gauche de sa femme et Marco à sa droite. Le prince contourna la large table et se mit face à eux. Mya cogna à la porte et entra en tirant un chariot rempli de nourriture derrière elle. Elle posa le tout sur la table devant le regard d'Ace qui se frotta les mains. Il attendit tout de même que Mya ait finit de servir et qu'elle se soit installée aux côtés du prince.

\- Mya, tu n'es pas obligée de rester, commença Marco vite coupé par la blonde.

\- Oui, oui, je sais. C'est pour éviter l'effet "peloton d'exécution" que vous donnez tous les trois assis comme ça.

Lîn rougit un peu et détourna le regard d'Akio, Ace répondit quelque chose d'incompréhensible avec la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche et Marco leva les yeux au ciel. Mais aucun n'essaya de faire sortir Mya, car ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas y compter. Il n'y avait eu que Barbe Blanche pour lui tenir tête.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé au palais ? demanda Lîn à son frère en se servant un verre d'eau.

\- Jake est revenu.

\- Comment ? s'étonna la princesse manquant de renverser son verre.

\- Il voulait terminer ce qu'il a commencé avec toi ? questionna Marco.

\- Non, le prince sentit un éclair de soulagement après le court pic d'inquiétude qui provenait de Lîn. Son but était de trouver du Sang de Dragon pour Yumiko.

\- Elle est vivante... murmura Lîn et Akio ne réussit pas à identifier les sentiments confus de sa jumelle.

\- Oui, mais paralysée. Quant au Sang de Dragon, l'arbre est toujours trop abîmé pour fournir quoi que ce soit...

\- Et t'es là pour quoi au juste ?! demanda un peu trop brusquement Ace qui s'impatientait.

\- Ace s'il te plaît, reste calme... supplia Lîn en sentant l'agacement de son jumeau augmenter.

Depuis un an, elle avait ressenti très peu d'émotions fortes provenant de son frère. Mais maintenant qu'il était à bord, elle subissait l'humeur d'Akio de plein fouet. Le prince le comprit immédiatement et se calma. Lui aussi avait un peu de mal avec toutes ses émotions et son corps commençait à légèrement trembler.

\- Comment Jake a pu s'enfuir ? Je connais quelques-unes de ses capacités, mais seul face aux gardes et assassins de l'île... se demanda Marco.

La gêne que Lîn ressentit de son frère lui fit hausser un sourcil et elle risqua une question.

\- Tu t'es battu contre lui et tu as perdu ?

\- À vrai dire, commença le prince en passant sa main de chair à l'arrière de son crâne, j'ai été assommé avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit... et pour la protection de l'île, comme nous ne méfions pas, cela nous a porté préjudice.

Mais il n'en dit pas plus sur qui l'avait assommé.

\- Le plus important c'est que Jake a découvert qu'il reste une dose de Sang de Dragon et elle est...

\- Sur La Chimère, le coupa Mya.

Marco avait complètement oublié ce remède. Il jeta un regard à Mya, l'infirmière savait mieux que lui ou était rangé cet incroyable antidote à presque tous les maux. Celle-ci reprit :

\- Et je crois que pour le bien de tous, je resterai la seule à savoir où.

\- Très bien, approuva Marco. Tu es donc venu jusqu'ici juste pour nous prévenir et nous aider, conclut le capitaine à l'adresse du prince qui hocha la tête.

\- Et bah merci de t'être donné cette peine ! Maintenant tu peux rentrer chez toi et demain à la première heure !

Lîn détourna la tête pour fixer son pirate qui lui serra la main quand Akio plongea son regard dans le sien. Son jumeau sut immédiatement que c'était elle qui avait choisi ce délai.

\- Très bien, répliqua Akio avec tout de même un peu d'amertume avant de se ressaisir en voyant une occasion se présenter. Je repartirai demain dès le lever du jour, mais avant Lîn, je voudrais te parler en privé.

* * *

Le brouillard qui recouvrait l'île de DarkFog était tellement épais qu'il était impossible de voir à plus de deux mètres devant soi. Pourtant un groupe d'hommes portant sur leurs vêtements le symbole des frères Chy : un unique crane avec deux paires d'oreilles, une de rat et une de chat, avait pénétré à l'intérieur des terres. Malgré l'ambiance angoissante de cette île, ils avaient préféré ça aux représailles de la part de leurs deux capitaines pour insubordination, et leur faire croire qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé était hors de question, « Le Chat » et « Le Rat » devinaient tout. Si It était le plus patient des deux, c'était aussi celui dont les "punitions" étaient les plus craintes par ses hommes. Là où son frère Scrat exécutait vite les sentences, son frère aîné prenait plaisir à les faire durer.

Les deux capitaines avait envoyé six de leurs hommes en éclaireurs sur l'île. Il serait idiot d'après eux, de perdre du temps et de l'argent si ce qu'ils recherchaient là-bas ne s'y trouvait pas.

\- Ça fait longtemps que l'on marche... et le brouillard qui ne veut pas se lever... Eh Carl ! Regarde ça !

Le dénommé Carl qui était juste derrière l'homme qui ouvrait la marche plissa des yeux pour distinguer ce que son compère avait vu devant lui. Une ombre noire se rapprochait d'eux et il entendait des bruits de pas lourds sur le sol pierreux. Quelques secondes plus tard et la masse disparut. Un bourdonnement qui faisait penser à un essaim de guêpes se mit à vibrer autour d'eux.

\- On n'est pas seuls... murmura le troisième homme de leur équipée en serrant le pommeau de son épée dans sa main.

Mais à peine eût-il prononcé ces mots qu'un dard le perça de part en part et le tira dans le brouillard alors qu'il poussa un hurlement guttural. Puis plus rien. Le bourdonnement s'arrêta, remplacé par le sifflement régulier d'un serpent. Sans attendre, les cinq hommes restants se regroupèrent dos à dos et saisirent leurs armes à feu et leurs épées.

\- Fils de putain ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Et l'homme qui jura fut à son tour attrapé par la jambe par une queue fine recouverte d'écailles.

L'un de ses camarades eut le réflexe de le saisir par le bras et fut emporté avec lui. Deux autres cris résonnèrent et le silence s'installa de nouveau avant d'être interrompu par le cri d'un aigle.

\- Faut que l'on se tire d'ici ! Allez ! hurla Carl pour réveiller le restant de ses compères qui commençaient à paniquer.

Ils se mirent tous à courir quand une ombre noire passa au-dessus d'eux. Une patte d'oiseau munie de serres acérées attrapa l'homme de droite à la gorge ce qui l'empêcha d'hurler et le sang gicla. Les deux hommes restants coururent plus vite et celui de gauche trébucha sur le corps de son ancien équipier quand le monstre le jeta devant lui. Une masse sombre qui poussa un feulement se jeta sur lui et une patte griffue lui laboura le torse et le visage.

Carl, le dernier de ses compagnons d'infortune, sentit d'un coup la différence de texture du sol et entendit le bruit des vagues. Il était revenu sur la plage. Il posa sa main sur ses genoux, courbé en avant pour reprendre sa respiration. Il ne fallait pas traîner et il devait prévenir les capitaines Chy.

L'homme attrapa son den den mushi dans sa poche et appela de suite ses supérieurs en reprenant sa course vers son embarcation, It décrocha au moment où le pirate montait à bord du petit navire qu'il avait utilisé pour venir jusqu'ici. Le bruit d'un plongeon lui fit hâter le pas.

\- Oui, répondit le capitaine d'une voix mielleuse.

\- La bête est ici capitaine ! J'suis tout seul ! Ils ont tous morts ! Elle les a butés! Et...

Mais c'était trop tard, des tentacules noirs passèrent au-dessus de l'embarcation et Carl sut que c'était la fin.

It écouta d'une oreille distraite le bruit de planches et d'os qui se brisaient, accompagné des cris de souffrance du malheureux Carl.

Le capitaine porta son verre de vin rouge à sa bouche pour en boire une gorgée. Il se tamponna délicatement les lèvres avec sa serviette blanche.

Le capitaine Scrat, pour sa part, attrapa une cuisse de dinde rôtie à pleine main et mordit dedans sans se soucier de la propreté. Sa bouche et son torse étaient maculés de graisse et de vin.

\- Eh ben frangin! On dirait que ça vaut le coup d'y bouger notre cul ! s'exclama le pirate en mâchouillant son morceau de viande.

\- Oui cher cadet, le temps est venu pour nous d'amorcer notre voyage vers DarkFog pour augmenter notre capital, lui répondit son frère en le saluant avec son verre de vin. A nous la fortune !

 _"Il vaut mieux mourir selon les règles, que de réchapper contre les règles."_

 _Molière, L'amour Médecin._

à suivre...


	5. Chapitre 3: Que l'aventure commence !

**Vivre au Présent**

 **Résumé :** _"Quel que soit ce que le moment présent contient, acceptez-le comme si vous l'aviez choisi. – Eckhart Tolle" Un an s'est écoulé depuis qu'ils ont tous brisé leurs chaînes, venez découvrir leurs nouvelles aventures... Suite de "Liberté d'Avenir" (lien dans mon profil)_

 **NDLA :** Bonjour tout le monde, une suite pas trop (trop) éloignée de ma dernière publication ! Hourra ! Un clin d'œil à Full Metal Alchemist dans ce chapitre. C'est ma brillante _Tuberculose_ qui m'a donné l'idée, allez lire sa fic _« La Dame et l'As »_ un pur bijou !

La correction de ce chapitre n'est pas encore faite ! Trop hâte de publier ! Alors n'hésitez pas si un truc cloche !

Merci à Caro-hearts et Tisha X (ma fane absolue ! Que je ne veux absolument pas décevoir ! ^^ ) pour leurs reviews ! Je vous adore !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Que l'aventure commence !

Malgré tous les arguments et les protestations d'Ace, Lîn avait accepté de parler avec son frère. Elle ne redoutait pas de se retrouver seule dans une pièce avec lui, ou du moins essayait de s'en persuader. Alors quand son jumeau lui avait proposé d'aller sur le pont, au calme et en même temps entourés de l'équipage de La Chimère, elle avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée.

Accoudée au garde-corps, le regard plongé dans l'écume de l'océan créée par le passage du bateau, la jeune femme attendait qu'Akio commence la discussion. Celui-ci la fixait, cherchant comment amorcer la conversation, chose qui lui semblait plus compliquée qu'il n'y avait cru face au silence de sa sœur. Un éclat attira son regard sur l'avant du navire. De sa place, il pouvait apercevoir Le scintillement rougeâtre des "yeux" de la proue qui luisaient dans la nuit tombante et, accessoirement, le regard mauvais que lui lançait Ace appuyé bras croisés contre un des murs du bateau.

\- Cette proue est magnifique, Lorkarn aurait...

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? le coupa Lîn. Il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, s'était entendre son frère parler de son protecteur.

\- De ton comportement que je ne comprends pas... annonça Akio de but en blanc.

Pas de réponse de la part de Lîn, mais elle se tourna vers lui pour lui donner toute son attention. Il continua sur sa lancée :

\- Je savais qu'Ace ne m'aurait jamais accueilli à bras ouverts, mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que toi tu... me repousses. Surtout avec toutes tes lettres et ce que j'en déduisais en les lisant. Je croyais retrouver ma sœur, que tout serait comme avant... ce que je t'ai fait.

\- Tu veux savoir quelle image de toi j'avais en écrivant ces courriers ? murmura Lîn.

Son frère acquiesça silencieusement, se pensant prêt à tout entendre venant de sa jumelle, eux qui se confiaient "presque" tout autrefois.

\- Pour moi, c'était celle d'un homme presque mort, immobilisé par des blessures dont je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de s'en remettre en aussi peu de temps. Quand j'ai vu cette main métallique... Je me suis dit qu'elle te faciliterait la vie.

\- Lîn, je...

Mais sa jumelle leva la main, lui intimant par ce geste de la laisser continuer.

\- Et voilà que tu débarques ici, en pleine possession de tes moyens. J'avoue, j'étais sincèrement heureuse de voir que tu allais bien et puis je me suis rappelée ce que tu m'avais fait, ce que tu avais failli me faire. Et ça été plus fort que moi, je t'ai pardonné mais…

\- Tu voudrais m'oublier… finit par souffler Akio pour terminer la tirade de la jeune femme.

Quiconque aurait vu cette scène aurait pensé qu'il gardait son calme, mais Lîn le connaissait mieux que personne. Elle voyait très bien dans son regard et son visage figé qu'elle venait de le blesser. Le lien n'était pas nécessaire pour déduire cela. Elle allait reprendre, s'expliquer un peu plus, quand Akio l'attira brusquement vers lui en l'attrapant à bras le corps. Il la serra si fort, l'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre geste, que Lîn perdit ses moyens de défense face à la prise ferme de son jumeau. La peur commençait à l'envahir quand elle sentit le souffle d'Akio à son oreille. Elle chercha Ace du regard, le pirate avait déjà commencé à se diriger en courant vers eux.

\- Tu sais, avant tout ça je croyais que si tu ressentais de la pitié, de la peur ou du dégoût en connaissant les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, je l'aurais préféré à de l'indifférence.

La bouche d'Akio devint sèche, il déglutit difficilement. La panique qu'il ressentait de sa soeur l'obligea à inspirer calmement pour finir sa phrase.

\- Mais je me trompais, ce que tu viens de me dire me fait plus mal que toutes les mutilations qu'aura subit mon corps. Pardonne-moi Lîn, je n'aurais pas dû venir ici...

Durant tout cet échange, l'étreinte d'Akio sur sa soeur s'était relâchée. Lîn n'osait pas tourner la tête vers lui, vers son visage qui était encore si proche du sien et il en profita pour poser un rapide baiser sur sa joue balafrée. Son frère la relâcha soudainement et se détourna, la tête baissée vers le sol, ses cheveux cachant son regard, si bien que Lîn se demandait d'où provenait le dégoût qu'elle ressentait, d'elle-même ou de son frère ?

Le cœur lourd, Akio réalisait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû demander à parler à sa jumelle, il aurait mieux fait de continuer à vivre dans ses illusions. Il sentit à peine le coup d'épaule que lui envoya Ace en passant à côté de lui, ni n'entendit le cri de Lîn qui appelait son prénom. Il voulait juste retrouver la paix et la solitude de sa cabine.

* * *

\- C'est ça le navire des pirates du Phénix ? Ouah ! Quelle bête ! s'extasiait Anita en observant le monstre de bois du périscope du sous-marin qui apportait l'image sur un écran sur le tableau de bord principal.

\- Oui, c'est l'idée. La proue représente la forme originelle de la chimère de Lîn, expliqua Jake en jetant un coup d'œil vers le fond du sous-marin.

Le cliquetis métallique qu'il avait entendu venait de Yumiko et des exercices qu'elle réalisait avec sa nouvelle prothèse. Elle agita de nouveau ses doigts, les ouvrant largement pendant que sa dague tournait en lévitation au-dessus de sa paume. Le détour par Balgimoa avait été productif. Une lettre de Mama Odie pour une certaine Pinako Rockbell et l'affaire s'était jouée en vingt-quatre heures, même si les gémissements de douleur de Yumiko avait rendu ce laps de temps beaucoup plus long pour Jake. Anita n'était pas restée dans la maison, la vieille prothésiste avait demandé à sa petite fille, Winry s'il se rappelait bien, de lui faire visiter la petite ville de Resembool.

C'était donc l'ex-assassin qui avait secondé Pinako... Ses entraînement l'avait habitué à l'exécution des séances de torture, mais voir la femme qu'il aimait souffrir pendant l'installation de cette prothèse sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire lui avait brisé le cœur.

La main de fer de Yumiko qui se finissait au milieu de l'avant-bras de la brune, se posa sur son épaule, il ne l'avait même pas entendu claudiquer difficilement vers lui... Depuis quelques jours elle s'était mise en tête de ne plus utiliser ses béquilles, chose compliquée avec les remous de l'océan qui avaient tendance à la faire trébucher contre les murs ou parfois tomber au sol. Dans ces cas-là, et selon les ordres qu'avait donnés la brune, Jake et Anita la laissaient se débrouiller. Elle l'interrogea du regard, il devait sans doute s'être plongé dans ses pensées plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il posa sa main sur celle de métal de sa compagne et lui lança un sourire.

\- Eh ! s'exclama Anita le nez toujours posé sur son écran, attirant l'attention du couple. C'est elle la princesse Lîn ?

\- Oui, confirma le blond en vérifiant rapidement puis il vit au même moment Akio pas loin de son amie.

\- Akio, siffla Yumiko entre ses dents.

Un silence se fit dans la cabine, le trio observant attentivement l'échange entre les jumeaux. Mais quand Akio attrapa Lîn, Jake ne put s'empêcher de se redresser brusquement dans son siège, mué par l'instinct de protection qu'il ressentait encore pour la jeune femme. Yumiko tapa rageusement du doigt l'autre bout de l'écran où l'on voyait Ace qui intervenait déjà pour rejoindre sa femme.

\- C'est bon, elle ne risque rien ta princesse ! lâcha Yumiko avec animosité avant de se détourner.

\- Yumiko ! l'appela Anita mais Jake lui fit signe de laisser tomber.

Anita le regarda se lever pour rejoindre sa compagne, elle reprit son observation du monstre de bois qui protégeait le fameux remède. Le plan devait marcher. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

* * *

Les nerfs d'Akio étaient en train de lâcher, sans parler de la pression que ressentait son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Lîn. Il était seul responsable de ses actes et il continuerait à les assumer. Sa profonde tristesse était en train de se transformer en colère contre lui-même. Il avait été si naïf de croire que tout s'était arrangé, "l'espoir fait vivre" mais dans son cas, c'était le plus grand mensonge qu'il s'était fait à lui-même.

Le prince rejoignit sa cabine sans attendre, ignorant les hommes qu'il croisa dans les méandres du navire. Il ne fit pas plus attention à Mya qui sortait de sa propre cabine, au fond du couloir. Il ouvrit un peu trop brusquement sa porte et se dirigea directement vers son sac. Vers la seule source de tranquillité qu'il contenait. Pour le coup, il avala deux de ses comprimés et se demanda si un troisième ne lui permettait pas de s'endormir plus vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La présence de Mya le fit brutalement sursauter. Il venait de se faire surprendre par l'infirmière, chose qui ne se serait jamais passée s'il avait été dans son état normal.

\- Rien qui ne te regarde ! Je te prierais de partir ! s'écria le prince alors qu'il aurait seulement voulu être ferme mais calme.

Mya leva un sourcil et fit demi-tour, mais pour seulement refermer la porte, y compris à clé, et se posta devant en croisant les bras, le regard déterminé. Devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme, la blonde se décida à s'avancer vers lui et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Comme tu le sais, j'ai été infirmière, et je reconnais très bien les signes du manque. Tremblements, bouffées de chaleur, pupilles dilatées et c'est sans parler de ton emportement.

\- La discussion avec Lîn ne s'est pas passée comme prévu.

\- Soit, ça excuse en partie ton excès de mauvaise humeur... et pour le reste ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Laisse-moi ! s'emporta de nouveau le prince.

\- Pas avant que tu me dises ce que sont ces cachets, reprit sans faillir l'ancienne infirmière.

\- Juste des antidouleurs, maintenant tu peux partir... supplia presque Akio en se détournant pour aller vers la salle d'eau de la pièce.

\- Oh, où as-tu mal ? lui demanda de nouveau Mya en attrapant son bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

Akio se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, repoussant la blonde mais pas assez pour qu'elle abandonne son interrogatoire.

\- Je répète donc ma question : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un mélange de belladone, de feuilles de coca raffinées et de pavot, répondit le prince en massant ses tempes et fermant ses yeux, sa vue commençait à se brouiller.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, Mya comprenant toute la mesure de ce que le prince avalait. La belladone était un antidouleur à faible dose mais pouvait s'avérer mortelle mal préparée, la cocaïne et l'opium rendaient complètement dépendant à une sensation de plénitude qui mal dosée, tuait également. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête du prince pour qu'il en arrive à de telles extrémités ? La blonde soupira fortement et amorça le premier geste. Elle fit quelques pas pour supprimer la distance qui la séparait du prince et sans prévenir le prit dans ses bras. Akio se tendit immédiatement, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de "réprimande" puis il se laissa finalement faire, se persuadant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il en avait envie, que parce que depuis un an il se sentait affreusement seul, et que c'était juste ses cachets qui commençaient à faire leur effet sur lui. Ses mains tombèrent le long de son corps puis mu par un réflexe, il enlaça la jeune femme à son tour.

Mya ne disait toujours rien, perdue dans ses propres pensées. Elle sentit le prince se relâcher et voulut s'éloigner mais il lui rendit son étreinte. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Elle eut tout le loisir de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire et d'assimiler l'odeur de menthe poivrée qui émanait de lui. Elle remarqua également qu'elle était aussi grande que lui avec ses talons. Elle commença doucement à le repousser et il se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Mya se redressa devant lui, Akio ne quittait pas le sol des yeux, honteux et commençant à réellement se sentir déconnecté de la réalité.

\- Je dois passer pour encore plus minable que j'en ai l'air, murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

\- N'imagine pas ça, répliqua la blonde. Mais comme cela t'intéresse, je vais te dire ce que je pense de toi.

Après ce que venait de lui avouer Lîn, le prince pouvait tout encaisser. Mya continua sur sa lancée, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Elle se doutait que c'était à cause de ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et fixa les lattes de bois du plafond pour se concentrer et choisir ses mots, exercice qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas trop, elle qui avait tendance à utiliser la franchise pour s'exprimer.

\- Tu as confiance en tes capacités, tu es très peu patient sauf avec quelques personnes, tu es capable de tout, du mal comme du meilleur pour arriver à tes fins Tu es manipulateur et pourtant je me doute que tu as bon cœur. L'honneur est une chose importante à tes yeux… et tu aimes les roses, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire en ayant fini de compter sur ses doigts ce qu'elle savait du prince.

Akio, qui avait décidé de lui accorder le peu de concentration qu'il lui restait releva la tête vers elle qui le surplombait.

\- Et d'où viennent toutes ces constatations ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Akio, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

\- Tu dois deviner que c'est Lîn qui en est la source. C'est ce que j'ai conclu de ce qu'elle m'a dit à ton sujet. Tu sais, elle me parle régulièrement des bons souvenirs qu'elle a avec toi... Ce qui prouve que tu lui manques. Et c'est là où je ne la comprends pas... Elle voudrait te retrouver mais te fuit en même temps...

\- C'est pour ça que je voulais lui parler...

\- Et ? Bien sûr que c'est seulement le résultat de sa séquestration par tes soins mais...

\- Je... Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir... J'étais frustré, en colère parce qu'elle me rejetait... Je me rappelle très bien qu'elle se débattait... et le son qu'a fait sa robe quand je l'ai déchirée.

Akio se releva brusquement pour s'éloigner de Mya, celle-ci le fixait intensément encaissant toute la valeur de cet horrible aveu. Lîn ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça et Mya était sûre qu'Ace non plus n'était pas courant.

\- Tu l'as...

\- Non ! l'arrêta le prince. Je me suis repris à temps mais...

\- Stop, n'en dis pas plus, l'arrêta Mya un peu sèchement. Et la raison pour laquelle tu as besoin de ça ? le questionna la blonde en montrant la pochette noire du menton.

\- Pour oublier que je suis un monstre, pour retrouver la confiance que Lîn avait en moi.

\- Crois-moi quand je te dis que cette merde ne t'aidera pas. Qui te l'a fournie ?

\- Paracelse, quand j'avais trop mal, expliqua le prince en faisant jouer les doigts de sa prothèse. Puis j'ai appris à les confectionner.

\- Il n'a pas surveillé les effets secondaires ? Bizarre pour un Médecin...

\- Un maître empoisonneur avant tout, et je crois qu'il se fiche de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, après tout, j'ai voulu le tuer.

\- Et tu ne comptes pas arrêter ?

\- Pas maintenant. Je le déciderai le moment venu.

\- Toute ta volonté ne servira à rien sans aide.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! s'emporta de nouveau le prince.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, puis viendra le moment de non-retour. Dis, est-ce que tu connais la différence entre toi et les drogués que j'ai rencontrés dans la rue ?

\- Non, répondit Akio en tiquant sur le mot "drogués".

\- C'est simplement qu'eux feront leur overdose dans la crasse d'une ruelle, la tête dans un caniveau maculé de vomi, alors que toi tu la feras dans les draps de soie de ton lit dans ton palais.

Le regard du prince se voila mais il ne réagit pas plus. Mya soupira en croisant les bras. Elle savait qu'Akio ne pouvait pas être plus réceptif dans son état et pourtant elle était frustrée. Elle marmonna quelque chose en se détournant. Akio toujours debout ne réagit pas plus quand elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, les bras croisés.

\- Akio, je sais très bien que tu n'arrêteras pas cette saloperie pour toi-même, alors fais-le pour Lîn et pour ton père. Car pour eux, tu restes l'un des membres à part entière de leur famille. Je te promets de ne pas en parler à Lîn… Pour le moment.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait et ouvrait la porte pour sortir, l'ex-infirmière entendit Akio murmurer quelques mots.

Akio saisit sa pochette dans ses mains, hésitant. Puis il repensa aux paroles de Mya, se persuada qu'elle se trompait et prit un dernier comprimé avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit pour une nuit sans rêve.

* * *

Mya ne savait pas si son sermon avait fonctionné, après tout Barbe Blanche ne l'écoutait jamais, mais elle se donna pour mission d'en reparler quand Akio serait de nouveau plus réceptif et il ne fallait pas qu'elle loupe le coche. Le plus judicieux serait de le réveiller une heure avant qu'il ne quitte le navire, la nuit allait être courte si elle devait surveiller qu'il ne parte pas en douce...

Elle poussa un long soupir et se dirigea vers sa cabine, à peine une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Elle vit immédiatement qu'elle était entrouverte. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en trouvant Lîn allongée sur son lit, serrant contre elle l'oreiller de Mya. Bon, eh bien si c'était aussi le moment pour faire le point avec la princesse, elle ne raccrocherait pas encore sa casquette de psy pour ce soir...

* * *

\- Où est Lîn ? demanda Marco à Ace qui arrivait en distribuant les cartes à jouer qu'il avait à la main.

\- Avec Mya... répondit le brun en s'installant à la table où se disputait une partie animée de poker.

\- J'espère que t'as de la monnaie bébé commandant ! s'exclama Vista en montrant le tas de Berry qu'il avait devant lui.

\- Rêve pas Vista ! se moqua Izou en vérifiant son maquillage avec son petit miroir de poche, oublie pas qu'il a payé une main toute neuve à son beau-frère !

Un grommèlement provenant du fils de Roger répondit à l'homme Geisha. Il tira des billets de sa poche de pantalon et les plaqua sur la table.

\- Allez les mecs ! Vous allez voir qui est l'as à bord ! se vanta le fils de Roger.

\- Joli jeu de mots bébé commandant ! Mais je persiste à dire que c'est Lîn la plus douée d'entre nous ! Tu ne veux pas aller la chercher histoire de corser la partie ? demanda Izou en s'attirant les regards réprobateurs de l'ensemble de la table.

\- Si Lîn se joint à la partie, je jette l'éponge ! Je préfère allez pêcher ! déclara Namyul en récupérant sa mise sur la table.

Ace réfléchissait sérieusement à la question... un grand sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il réalisait que la somme que sa femme gagnerait, car elle gagnait toujours, à la régulière ou non - mais sur ce dernier point ses adversaires n'avaient jamais pu le prouver -, irait au final dans sa poche. De plus ça changerait les idées de sa princesse après le coup que lui avait fait Akio tout à l'heure. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, presque à la renverser.

\- Je vais la chercher ! Préparez-vous à la raclée de votre vie les vieux ! s'exclama le brun en rejoignant rapidement la sortie sous les cris outrés de ses aînés.

* * *

\- Patient numéro deux ! Allons-y ! Exposez-moi votre problème... plaisanta Mya en refermant sa porte derrière elle.

L'ancienne infirmière sut que sa blague n'avait pas marché sur Lîn quand elle vit le regard terriblement perdu de la jumelle d'Akio. La blonde se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux et se lança. Plus vite Lîn irait mieux, plus vite elle s'accorderait une sieste.

\- Je viens de la cabine attribuée à ton frère... expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

\- Et ? demanda Lîn en se tournant sur le côté, serrant le coussin contre elle.

\- Il pense qu'il n'est qu'un monstre... exposa doucement Mya en caressant l'épaule tatouée de sa "petite sœur".

Lîn avait voulu transformer ce dragon agressif, mais quand le Gouvernement Mondial lui avait attribué l'épithète du "Dragon Noir", elle avait renoncé. Ace avait sauté au plafond en voyant qu'elle avait obtenu une prime. D'une parce qu'il était fier d'elle, de deux parce qu'il se rendait compte que c'était sûrement sa relation avec Lîn qui pouvait la mettre en danger et il avait brusquement eu l'envie de l'enfermer dans sa cabine. Lîn l'avait envoyé paître, elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre seule. Voyant le regard perdu dans le vague de la princesse, Mya continua :

\- Mais toi, penses-tu réellement ça ? questionna Mya en se relevant vers sa penderie.

\- Non, enfin... Je ne sais pas... déclara enfin Lîn en la regardant sortir un coffret de son armoire.

Les armoiries qui ornaient le devant de la boite interpellèrent immédiatement Lîn qui s'assit au bord du lit, tout de suite plus attentive.

\- Le Sang de Dragon... C'est ta cabine sa cachette secrète, constata Lîn un peu incrédule. Pourquoi me le montres-tu ?

\- Oui, répondit Mya en posant le coffret sur son bureau. Et parce finalement il vaut mieux être deux à savoir où il se trouve, répondit la blonde à la question de son amie.

Elle l'ouvrit, vérifia que son contenu était bien à l'intérieur avant de le refermer en douceur, réfléchissant à la suite de sa discussion.

\- Akio m'a dit qu'il avait tenté de te violer, lâcha Mya de but en blanc.

La respiration de Lîn qui se coupa interpella l'ex-infirmière qui se tourna vers elle. La princesse était devenue blême, ce souvenir horrible la frappant de plein fouet et elle ne put s'empêcher de vérifier que son haut était intact.

\- C'est de là que viennent tes crises d'angoisse, continua Mya.

\- Je me rappelle chaque geste que je faisais pour lui échapper, puis cette impression d'impuissance avant que je n'abandonne... murmura Lîn.

\- Je repose ma question : est-ce que tu penses qu'il est un montre?

\- Non, parce qu'il regrette ce geste et tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais...

Lîn se jeta en arrière sur lit, couvrant de nouveau son visage avec l'oreiller et garda le silence. L'ex-infirmière eut un petit sourire. Tout n'était pas perdu entre les jumeaux. Tous deux avaient la volonté d'aller de l'avant, restait à savoir combien de temps cela prendrait. Mya pensa que c'était le moment d'alléger l'atmosphère, ou Lîn allait finir par mal dormir.

\- Tu sais, si un jour je dois enfiler la combinaison de demoiselle en détresse, avoir un prince genre "héros ténébreux" comme ton frère ne me gênerait pas ! Imagine le tableau : je rendrais les bourgeoises folles de jalousie !

Pas de réponse, Mya soupira et reporta son attention sur le coffret alors que sa porte s'ouvrait avec douceur.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit ne fit pas plus réagir Lîn. Un instant la jeune femme pensa que Mya avait quitté la pièce mais sa présence était toujours là. Le bruit du mobilier se renversant interpella brusquement Lîn qui se releva pour croiser un regard émeraude qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Jake maintenait Mya contre lui, sa dague appuyée contre la gorge de l'infirmière qui n'osait faire un geste. Elle sentait que la chair tendre de son cou était déjà entaillée, sa mâchoire se crispa, malgré ses entraînements, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour se dégager. Lîn était debout face à eux sur ses gardes.

\- Jake ! l'interpella Lîn.

\- Bonsoir Lîn. Je suis heureux de te revoir, la salua Jake avec un sourire sincère.

\- Le bonheur sera partagé quand tu lâcheras Mya.

\- Je crains bien que je ne puisse pas faire ça... si j'avais su que trouver le Sang de Dragon serait si simple, je serais venu plus tôt, exposa le blond. Mya, ouvrez le coffret s'il vous plaît.

\- Va te faire... grommela la blonde en tentant de s'écarter mais la lame appuya plus sur sa gorge et elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son cou.

La prise sur son corps se modifia et elle comprit que Jake venait d'ouvrir le coffret et de récupérer le remède dans le même mouvement. Lîn n'osait pas intervenir, ayant trop peur que son "ami" ne mette à exécution sa menace. Elle observa Jake qui se dirigeait silencieusement à reculons, Mya devant lui, vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit après avoir rangé avec précaution le remède dans sa cape, et coinça un tissu blanc dans l'encadrement. Il s'écarta prestement dans le coin le plus proche d'eux et voulut dire à Lîn de reculer mais n'eut pas le temps de le faire que la paroi éclatait déjà dans un vacarme assourdissant, alors que son ancienne amie s'était avancée vers le hublot.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Jake se redressa vite et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue quand il vit la jeune femme au sol, Mya se débattait pour la rejoindre et il raffermit sa prise quand il vit que Lîn tentait de se relever.

\- Lîn ! Réponds-moi : ça va ? hurla Mya complétement inquiète.

Un râle de douleur lui répondit et l'ancienne infirmière vit du sang couler du visage de son amie et son bras lacéré par les éclats de bois et de verre. La princesse attrapa son épaule douloureuse en envoyant un regard perdu au blond qui avait un air de déjà-vu, sauf que cette fois, c'était sa faute si Lîn avait été blessée.

\- Désolé Lîn... s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser sincèrement. Mais j'emmène ton amie, j'ai besoin de ses compétences. Tu pourras la retrouver en bonne santé sur l'île de Darkfog. À dans quelques jours, salua Jake d'un signe de tête en sautant par le trou de la paroi, Mya hurlant encore des insultes pour qu'il la lâche.

* * *

L'explosion réveilla Akio de son état semi-comateux. L'adrénaline de ce brusque réveil le sortit quelque peu de sa transe. Il se leva de son lit d'un bond alors que de nombreux cris et des signaux d'alertes commençaient à résonner dans les couloirs. Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine difficilement et repéra immédiatement la fumée qui s'échappait de la chambre de Mya, dix mètres plus loin que la sienne. Sans attendre, il courut en titubant vers l'entrée, poussant la porte de la blonde qui ne tenait plus que par un seul gond. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit Lîn, à quatre pattes au sol et qui tentait de se relever. Du sang coulait d'une entaille sur son front pour goutter sur le sol de bois, son bras gauche était couvert d'entailles avec des éclats enfoncés plus ou moins profondément dans sa chair. C'était donc ça les picotements qu'il sentait dans son propre bras.

\- Lîn ! paniqua son frère en se mettant à genoux à côté d'elle.

\- Jake... il a Mya et le Sang de Dragon... murmura la jeune femme en se raccrochant à lui.

Sa jumelle vacilla et il la maintint contre lui en l'aidant à se relever, le poids de la jeune femme contrant son déséquilibre. Des pirates apparurent dans l'ouverture de la porte. Akio les entendit appeler à l'aide et demander de l'eau. C'est alors que le prince se rendit compte qu'une partie de la pièce commençait à brûler. Sans réfléchir, il lança une gerbe de feu glacial sur les flammes de l'incendie. Son pouvoir les absorba et le feu s'éteignit de lui-même. Le temps qu'il se concentre de nouveau sur sa jumelle, un "sale connard" hurlé par une voix bien connue et un poing enflammé le repoussa durement de Lîn et le fit passer par le trou de la paroi du bateau, directement dans l'océan.

* * *

\- Lîn ! Est-ce que ça va ? C'est cet enfoiré qui... s'exclama Ace en l'attrapant pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

\- C'est Jake...

Ace, qui allait essuyer le sang de Lîn qui lui coulait dans les yeux, suspendit brièvement son geste. Avant de se reprendre et de se dire que de toute façon, Akio l'avait bien mérité après la peur qu'il avait faite à Lîn sur le pont. Le brun aida sa princesse à s'asseoir sur le lit de Mya qui avait été repoussé au bout de la cabine. Il attrapa un bout du drap pour le mettre sur la blessure de Lîn qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler. La jeune femme était complètement groggy, le contrecoup du choc qu'elle venait de subir. Marco fit soudainement son entrée et avisa les dégâts et Lîn qui était blessée. Il aboya des ordres pour que le bateau reste en état d'alerte et que quelqu'un aille chercher le Médecin de bord et Mya.

\- Jake, il l'a emmenée... murmura Lîn en accrochant le bras d'Ace pour tenter de se relever.

\- Ne bouge pas ! On va gérer... lui répondit le brun en jetant un regard à Marco qui avait tout entendu.

\- Il doit savoir que c'est elle qui sait où se trouve le Sang de Dragon !

\- La fiole était ici, il l'a déjà prise... Akio...

\- Je vais dire à Namyul de le repêcher si ce n'est déjà fait, précisa Marco en coulant un regard de biais à Ace qui lâcha un "quoi ?!" muet.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses...

* * *

\- Voilà miss, j'ai terminé de bander ton bras. J'ai enlevé tous les corps étrangers, mais n'hésite pas à me faire part de quoi que ce soit. Tiens, ça va t'aider à te remettre d'aplomb, mais il faut maintenant à tout prix que tu ailles te coucher, précisa le médecin en lui tendant un morceau de sucre.

La princesse le remercia d'un signe de tête en grimaçant. Elle s'empara du morceau de sucre et le croqua. Le mouvement de sa mâchoire attisa son mal de tête et elle porta la main sur le pansement qui lui barrait le front. L'entaille était peu profonde et serait vite refermée. Ace était assis à ses côtés sur le lit de l'infirmerie. De sa place, il vit Akio entrer dans la pièce, dégoulinant d'eau de mer. Il se releva pour lui faire face et Akio ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en faire plus. Le coup de tête qu'il envoya au pirate fit reculer Ace de plusieurs pas. Points Ardents se pencha en avant pour attraper son nez douloureux dans ses mains. Le prince avait manqué de force, sûrement parce qu'il était encore couvert d'eau de mer ce qui devait l'engourdir à cause de son fruit du démon, mais le coup n'en resta pas moins douloureux. Le pirate allait répliquer, quand Lîn attrapa la ceinture de son frère. Akio n'émit aucune résistance quand il tomba assis à ses côtés. Celle-ci tendit un doigt menaçant, bien que tremblant, vers Ace.

\- Tu as commencé et maintenant ça suffit, ordonna la princesse. Akio, ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle plus doucement alors que le prince s'ébrouait les cheveux de sa main pour chasser le restant d'eau qui lui coulait dans les yeux.

\- Hhhmmm... grommela-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Ace qui se massait l'arête du nez, pour le plus grand plaisir du prince. Mais et toi ? s'inquiéta l'héritier de l'île du Dragon pour sa jumelle., Et Mya ?

\- Mes blessures ne sont que superficielles. Pour Mya, Jake l'a emmenée en me précisant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il a dit qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal et que nous pourrions la récupérer sur…

\- sur Darkfog, finit Ace en croisant les bras.

\- Je viens avec vous, annonça Akio d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à un refus.

Lîn l'observa à travers sa frange, les paroles dites sur le ton de l'humour par Mya lui revinrent à l'esprit. Peut-être que le destin lui envoyait un signe, assez douloureux elle en convenait, pour se rapprocher de son frère.

\- Très bien, répondit Lîn en chassant de la main les objections qu'Ace commençait à vouloir lui dire.

\- Je vais lancer les ordres pour que nous arrivions le plus tôt possible sur l'île, déclara Marco.

\- Lîn, je t'emmène jusqu'à notre cabine, il faut que tu te reposes, clôtura Ace.

La jeune femme envoya un regard reconnaissant à Ace qui l'aida à se lever du lit. Il la souleva de terre pour la prendre dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne puisse protester. Elle envoya un dernier regard à son frère qui la salua d'un signe de tête, et le couple quitta les lieux suivi de Marco.

Le prince se releva pour s'approcher du hublot de la pièce. L'ambiance électrique provoquée par l'attaque du sous-marin était retombée et un étrange silence s'était installé. Akio serra les poings. Il se fit la promesse qu'il arriverait à complétement se racheter auprès de Lîn. Il venait d'avoir une seconde chance et il ne la laisserait pas passer.

* * *

\- Salaud ! Lîn est blessée et peut-être gravement par ta faute ! cria Mya dans le sous-marin.

Jake l'avait poussée vers le fond de la cabine de contrôle. Il se tenait droit devant elle, prêt à l'éventualité d'en venir aux mains mais l'infirmière ne faisait que s'époumoner, l'insultant depuis qu'ils avaient atteint le sous-marin.

\- Je suis désolée... s'excusa Anita d'une petite voix et voir cette gamine s'excuser sincèrement interrompit Mya dans son élan.

Anita reprit la parole :

\- C'est moi qui ai tiré. Je ne savais pas que la princesse était si proche. Pardon...

\- Ce n'est rien Anita. Elle est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Elle le serait si tu ne m'avais pas kidnappée espèce de...

Une lame en forme de boomerang sortie de la porte du fond siffla un instant en volant dans la pièce avant de revenir et de se planter dans la paroi métallique à deux doigts de la tête de la blonde.

Pour le coup celle-ci se calma aussitôt alors que Yumiko sortait à son tour de la pièce de repos du sous-marin. Elle marchait difficilement et Mya aurait continué de s'énerver si le regard bleu laser de la brune ne lui avait pas intimé l'ordre de se taire. La lame fichée dans le mur s'envola soudain, frôla le visage de Mya et alla retrouver sa place dans la main métallique de l'ex-assassin.

\- Tu la fermes maintenant. Et tu reprends ton calme. Lîn a la peau solide, je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Et maintenant tu vas m'injecter le Sang de Dragon et garder le silence ou je te jette en pâture aux monstres marins, ta carcasse noyée fera une pièce de choix. Est-ce clair ?

\- Pique-toi toi-même !

\- Aucun de nous ne peut le faire, expliqua Anita. Il faut injecter le produit entre deux vertèbres et nous n'avons pas les connaissances médicales pour le faire. Ensuite tu seras libre, promis.

Mya avisa la petite qui finissait ses explications d'un ton calme et suppliant. La blonde grommela quand Jake lui tendit le remède, mais elle ne fit pas mine de le prendre. L'aura de Yumiko devint plus meurtrière et Mya s'empressa de s'expliquer.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ici. Les mouvements du sous-marin risquent de me faire déraper et de provoquer plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Je vous aiderai dès que nous serons à terre. C'est ça ou rien.

Jake échangea un regard avec sa compagne tandis qu'Anita acquiesçait déjà. Yumiko laissa échapper un grognement avant de se diriger difficilement vers le poste de commande. Jake la rejoignit et s'assit sur le deuxième siège. Anita désigna la porte de la pièce des couchettes à Mya. La blonde comprit le message et entra à l'intérieur pendant qu'Anita refermait la porte derrière elle.

Mya analysa vite fait ce que contenait la pièce. Rien d'intéressant ne l'interpella alors elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits pour s'allonger avant de ramener ses jambes contre elle.

Le contrecoup émotionnel s'abattit sur elle d'un seul coup ainsi qu'un sentiment d'impuissance quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas aider Lîn et Akio comme elle l'avait prévu.

* * *

La Chimère était restée en alerte toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Marco juge bon de relever le plan "vigie pirate" comme l'avait appelé Curiel avec humour. Il était midi passé, Ace et Lîn n'avaient pas réapparu depuis l'attaque de Jake. Contrairement à Akio qui avait voulu se rendre utile. Marco s'était montré un peu réticent puis s'était laissé convaincre par Rakuyou, qui lui précisait que s'ils devaient encore voguer deux jours avec ce rythme et manœuvrer avec ferveur les voiles, avoir un homme de plus ne serait pas du luxe. Alors le commandant de la septième division lui avait proposé de former le prince et celui-ci se débrouillait avec talent, Marco devait bien l'avouer.

* * *

Dans leur cabine, Lîn émergeait doucement du sommeil. Son instinct et le soleil visible à travers son hublot lui confirmaient que la journée était bien avancée. Ace bougea contre elle et la renferma avec force et délicatesse dans ses bras. Lîn se blottit plus contre lui et frotta son nez contre le torse du brun.

\- Ça va mieux ? chuchota Ace à son oreille.

\- Oui, il est tard. Nous ne devrions pas être à notre poste ?

\- Mais je suis à mon poste, et toi aussi. Notre préféré en plus, contra le pirate en baissant la tête pour mordiller le cou de Lîn, juste sous son oreille.

La jeune femme rit en le repoussant et Ace la força à se mettre sur le dos pendant qu'il se redressait au-dessus d'elle. Lîn voulut lever les bras pour attraper ses épaules et se soulever vers lui pour l'embrasser mais la douleur de son bras blessé se rappela à elle et elle ne retint pas une grimace. Ace se recula avec une moue inquiète. Lîn le rassura d'un regard et il lui répondit d'un sourire avant de se relever pour descendre du lit.

\- Et mon baiser du matin ? réclama la princesse.

\- Après...

\- Après quoi ? grommela la jeune femme.

\- Que nous ayons bien mis les choses au clair tous les deux.

\- Dans cette tenue ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Lîn alors qu'ils étaient nus.

Devant son air plus que sérieux, Lîn se leva rapidement, ignorant ses blessures et son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle tira le drap sur sa poitrine pour se couvrir et attendit la suite. Ace ramena la chaise de son bureau et s'assit dessus pour lui faire face.

\- Lîn, je sais que malgré ce qu'Akio t'a fait, il te manque. Je ne dis rien quand tu lui écris, quand tu souris devant ses propres courriers. Je n'ai pas commenté sa visite surprise et le fait de t'avoir retrouvée complètement perdue sous la douche. Mais accepter qu'il vienne avec nous sur DarkFog, là, je dois protester.

Lîn voulut prendre la parole, mais Ace posa ses doigts sur sa bouche et elle n'eut que le réflexe de caresser la pulpe des doigts du brun avec ses lèvres. Ace retint un sourire attendri, il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Alors promets-moi que dès que l'on a retrouvé Mya, il repart illico. Je ne sais pas si je supporterai sa présence et je ne veux plus te voir en alerte dès qu'il fait un geste. Je veux te voir profiter de la visite de DarkFog, OK ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle comprenait Ace. Il s'était donné du mal pour faire sa surprise, Jake avait déjà bien malmené ses plans, alors si Lîn rajoutait la présence d'Akio à l'équation... Ace avait vraiment une compréhension qui s'avérait exceptionnelle parfois, mais il ne fallait pas pousser.

Sans plus attendre, elle se leva pour s'installer rapidement à califourchon sur Ace qui attrapa sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui, un sourire en coin et le regard brillant d'envie devant le corps nu de sa femme.

\- Finalement, je veux plus qu'un baiser ce matin, réclama Lîn en caressant les lèvres d'Ace avec les siennes.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres ! répondit Ace en la portant pour la rallonger sur le lit, son geste accompagné par le rire de Lîn.

Après tout, il fallait bien profiter à fond de leur grasse matinée...

" _La vie est une aventure audacieuse ou elle n'est rien."_

 _Helen Keller_

À suivre...


End file.
